


Yule Knights

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Advent Calendar, Breakfast, Card Games, Christmas, Cookies, Cupcakes, F/M, Friendship, Hanukkah, Ice Skating, Moving In Together, New Year's Eve, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Surprises, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Return to the world of coffee houses, chess and friendships for a look at the Christmas season through the eyes of eight friends. Friday nights are for Chess Club. Not even the holidays can stop that.





	1. December 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46135301791/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3plKbkI19eI6ecexXjLob0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another series of plans and messages between friends. Holiday plans should not be this difficult to make ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/31171234237/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Music: Christmas C’mon by Lindsey Sterling and Becky G

Hermione: So, what are we doing for Christmas?  
Ginny: Hopefully, not working  
Daphne: Lesson plans?  
Luna: Enjoying a cozy fire  
Hermione: Do we want to do something with the club?  
Ginny: With chess club?  
Hermione: Who else would I be talking about?  
Daphne: Family?  
Luna: By blood or by choice?  
Hermione: A Chess Club holiday celebration  
Ginny: Sounds interesting  
Daphne: Just one?  
Luna: We need more than one … Something for every week  
Hermione: That might be too ambitious  
Ginny: I think it sounds fun  
Daphne: What about the guys?  
Luna: We’ll make a calendar

Harry: I think the girls are plotting again  
Ron: What did my sister do?  
Theo: Why is Daphne grinning?  
Neville: Luna is humming  
Harry: They are definitely up to something  
Theo: Should we ask?  
Ron: I’m not sure  
Neville: I really need to get back to this order  
Harry: If anyone finds out anything  
Ron: We will be the last to know

Ginny: Hey honey  
Harry: Yes, dear  
Ginny: Can you stop by the grocer on the way home?  
Harry: Sure … What’s up?  
Ginny: I need a few things to finish making dessert  
Harry: Okay. What do you need?  
Ginny: Apples, sugar, pie crust, wine  
Harry: So why are we having apple pie for dessert?  
Ginny: Because  
Harry: What happened at work?  
Ginny: Why are you asking that?  
Harry: Wine and baking … Who did you not kill today?  
Ginny: New kid thinks she can tell me how to do my job. I am older than her socks and I do not need her help  
Harry: Darling, you cannot kill the young ones, you just have to train them  
Ginny: She thinks because she is the editor’s niece  
Harry: She has too much to learn and you are just the woman to teach her  
Ginny: I want to teach her how to fly out the window  
Harry: I’ll get 2 bottles

Hermione: Mama wants us to come over for Christmas Eve  
Ron: That works. Mum wants us to be there for Christmas morning  
Hermione: That works. I’ll tell Mama  
Ron: What’s my sister up to?  
Hermione: About 5 foot 4  
Ron: Mione …  
Hermione: Yes, Ronald  
Ron: She always wants to plan extra stuff for the holidays  
Hermione: I have no idea. Last time I talked to her, she was going to ask Harry to pick up apples and wine on his way home  
Ron: Apples and wine? Who did she not kill today  
Hermione: I think there is a new girl in her department  
Ron: She should not bake under the influence  
Hermione: It is better than killing a co-worker  
Ron: The boys would not do well without her

Neville: When are we changing the decorations at Tempest?  
Luna: Tomorrow?  
Neville: Going in early or after we close?  
Luna: After. I still need to make a few things  
Neville: I almost hate to see the apples leave the tables  
Luna: I loved the arrangement you have created this month  
Neville: Can we sneak apples into the December decorations?  
Luna: We can try some things tomorrow  
Neville: Why are we texting?  
Luna: Because I am in the middle of inventory and you have 4 more orders to get done before we leave  
Neville: This would be easier  
Luna: Nev, we are not talking about that right now  
Neville: Come to me when you’re done

Daphne: How were the minions today?  
Theo: Better than the day after Halloween  
Daphne: But…?  
Theo: Worse than the day after Valentine’s  
Daphne: Teaching something new today?  
Theo: Why do you ask?  
Daphne: Because they were talking about you in class  
Theo: Nothing bad I hope  
Daphne: Just about how they never understand what you are saying and you talk 500 miles an hour  
Theo: I do not  
Daphne: I understand your geek speak  
Theo: How were your minions today?  
Daphne: Did you hear explosions?  
Theo: No. Why?  
Daphne: Because I attempted a lab today and some of the boys almost lost lab privileges  
Theo: Your football crew  
Daphne: Yup  
THeo: Mixed the wrong powders?  
Daphne: Yup  
Theo: What did they bring as an apology?  
Daphne: Apples, I hate apples  
Theo: Unless they are in brandy  
Daphne: That is a subject for another time  
Theo: Meetings after classes?  
Daphne: Not today. I do have plans to write for next week but I can do that from home  
Theo: Home sounds good  
Daphne: 2 more hours  
Theo: Until then

Hermione: St. Nicholas day?  
Ginny: What about it?  
Daphne: What is it?  
Luna: I haven’t celebrated that in years  
Hermione: Small gifts over dinner  
Ginny: Sounds fun  
Daphne: Can we get the boys to go for it?  
Hermione: We can some up with something  
Ginny: Chess Club is the next night  
Luna: I like it  
Daphne: Small gifts, like what?  
Ginny: Sweets and such  
Luna: Let's have it at Tempest. The guys can help finish the decorations and then we can eat  
Daphne: After work?  
Hermione: Sounds like a plan. I’ll order pizza from Flying Pies  
Ginny: Luna, you are a clever one  
Luna; Gotta run. Nev is ready to leave TTYL  
Daphne: We need to talk about the rest of the month later  
Hermione: Tomorrow night. I’m going to need my Diary for this  
Ginny: Night ladies


	2. December 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny struggle to get thier family ready for church services. But, coffee with friends after church, is the perfect reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32239245988/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Mary Did You Know by Pentatonix

“Maaaammmmmaaaaaa”

Ginny rolled over and put her head under the pillow. It was too early for this. “She warned me about this,” she mumbled as she tried to drown out the symphony coming from James’ room.

“What was that, love?” Harry pulled the pillow off her head and kissed her cheek. “Your mum warned you about something?”

“I hate you,” Ginny continued to grumble as she looked for the pillow to cover her head again. “Your turn to go get him. I need coffee and a shower before I deal with a toddler.”

“You love me.” Harry grinned as he walked out of the door of their bedroom. “And our son. I’ll bring you coffee in a few minutes. Don’t take too long.”

“Why?” GInny threw her pillow towards the door. “I just want to sleep in and not think about work.”

“We have to be at church early today,” Harry’s voice drifted back to her. “It’s the first Sunday of Advent and …”

“We have to do the candle liturgy.” Ginny flopped back on the bed and groaned. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because Luna asked.” Harry returned to the bedroom carrying James. “ And you cannot say no to her.”

“Coffee … now,” GInny reached for her son. “Baby snuggles before shower. By the way, hurry with that coffee, your son has a present for you”

Ginny: Why did you not remind me?  
Luna: Of what?  
Ginny: Today is the first Sunday of Advent  
Luna: I tried to Friday night  
GInny: But, we got there late and left early  
Luna: Because babies and Chess Club don’t always mix  
Ginny: Do I need to do anything once we get to church?  
Luna: No. Nev and I set it up yesterday when we helped with the Hanging of the Greens  
Ginny: I need coffee  
Luna: Just remember to light the purple candle in the front. The liturgy is on the podium with the wreath  
Ginny: Matches?  
Luna: There too, Don’t let Harry  
Ginny: He will have his hands full with James :)  
Luna: See you at church

Harry leaned against the doorframe as he watched Ginny get James ready to leave. “A penny for your thoughts?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Just counting my blessings.” Harry smiled as he continued to watch his two favorite people. “I am a lucky man and I still can’t figure out what you saw in me.”

“A cute arse and a big … brain,” Ginny laughed as she picked James up from his bed. “Besides, I am the lucky one. You love me and take me as I am, red-headed temper and all.”

“James, is mum laughing at me?” Harry took his son from Ginny as she walked past him. “I think mum is laughing at me. What should we do about that?”

“Dada, dada, mama, mama” James babbled and giggled as his father walked towards the kitchen.

“Really, son. What insight. Sit here and don’t get dirty.” Harry’s laughter drifted back to Ginny as she straightened up James’ room. Even if Harry never believed her, she knew he was her greatest blessing.

“Time to get the boys off to the church,” Ginny spoke to herself as she closed the door to James’ room. “Those candles are not going to light themselves.”

Harry: Are you coming?  
Ron: To what?  
Harry: Church this morning  
Ron: Why?  
Harry: Really?  
Ron: What?  
Harry: We are doing the candle thing today  
Ron: When does it start?  
Harry: Is ‘Mione awake?  
Ron: No  
Harry: I’ll get your mum to tape it  
Ron: Why?  
Harry: If she is not up and showered by now, you will never make it on time  
Ron: What time does it start?  
Harry: 10:30  
Ron: Ugh … It is 9:30 and a 15 minute ride to church  
Harry: We’ll see you later  
Ron: She’s going to kill me  
Harry: No she won’t - she loves you  
Ron: Somedays  
Harry: She loves you, mate  
Ron: If you say so  
Harry: Meet up for coffee after church  
Ron: BB at 1  
Harry: That should work

Ginny watched Harry put James in his car seat and smiled. The wind had picked up and was ruffling more than just her boys’ hair. Harry had been nervous during the entire church service. It was not often that James sat through a whole service with them and he had fidgeted less than his father today.

They had made it through the Advent liturgy without setting the church or the baby on fire, so today had been a success. She wanted to go home and take a nap, but Harry had mentioned coffee with Hermione and Ron. Life had been hectic lately and she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to let someone else entertain James for a few minutes. She needed to talk to Hermione about a few things and this would be easier than texting.

She had a few ideas about what Chess Club could do during December. She remembered mum and the ladies in the neighborhood getting together and making cookies all day. She remembered fighting her brothers for a part of the cookie stash even more. That could be interesting. But, they would have to talk Hermione into actually baking the cookies.

“Gin, are you coming?” Harry asked as he closed the back door of their car. “Ron and ‘Mione are waiting at Bishop’s Brew.” 

“I’m coming.” Ginny rushed to her side of the car and slipped into the front seat. “I was just thinking about holiday traditions.”

“Like what?” Harry asked as he closed his door. “I don’t exactly have good holiday memories with my family. Dudley has good ones, not me.”

“There are several I can remember,” Ginny sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Cookie Day and the neighborhood party on Boxing day are a few of them. Maybe, we could do some things with the Club.”

“Ron wants to talk to Nev about having a New Years Eve party in the Bower or at Tempst.” Harry reached for Ginny’s hand as he drove. “We can talk to everybody about it later.”  
“That could be fun,” Ginny yawned. “Wake me up when we get there. I’m going to rest my eyes.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as she yawned again. “Are you okay? You never take a nap after church.”

“Just a little tired today,” Ginny mumbled. “Didn’t sleep good last night. I’ll be okay.”

“Yes, dear.”

Harry: Has Gin said anything to you about being tired?  
Hermione: No, why?  
Harry: She is sound asleep in the car  
Hermione: Why are you texting?  
Harry: I am not driving  
Hermione: Really?  
Harry: Look out the window  
Hermione: Okay. Just wake her up  
Harry: She has dark circles under her eyes and this is the third day in a row she has taken a nap in the middle of the day  
Hermione: She has been super busy at work  
Harry: But, she hates naps, just like her son  
Hermione: Talk to her about it  
Harry: I’ve tried  
Hermione: Do you think she is going to tell me something that she won’t tell you?  
Harry: Yes  
Hermione: Really?  
Harry: Yes  
Hermione: Are you coming in for coffee or do I need to send Ron out  
Harry: We will be there a couple of minutes

“Wake, up love.” Harry gently shook Ginny’s shoulder. “We are here. Coffee is waiting for you.”

Ginny rubbed her eyes and mumbled.

“Love, there is a small protest brewing in the back seat.” Harry touched Ginny’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Someone is tired of his seat. We need to go in.”

“Maaaaammmmmmmaaaaaa,” James filled his lungs and filled the car with sounds of his displeasure.

“Okay, my impatient boys.” Ginny opened her eyes and unbuckled her seat belt. “We will go inside and get coffee. James, we do not yell in small spaces, Mama needs her hearing.”

Hermione: So, cookie day?  
Luna: What’s that?  
Daphne: Sounds yummy  
Ginny: We get together at someone’s house and bake cookies all day.  
Hermione: Bake?  
Luna: Sounds fun  
Daphne: Sounds like work  
Hermione: Bake?!?!?!  
Ginny: Yes, bake. You can so that, Mione  
Hermione: All day?  
Luna: What if we did an exchange insead?  
Daphne: Exchange?  
Ginny: Sounds interesting  
Hermione: I still have to bake  
Luna: Each person makes a batch or two of their three favorite cookie recipes. Then we meet up and trade cookies with each other.  
Daphne: That might work better.  
Hermione: But, I still have to bake cookies all day  
Ginny: Get Ron to help. He loves to bake  
Luna: Ron? Bakes?  
Daphne: Are we sure we can trust his baking?  
Ginny: Mum used to get us all in the kitchen to help her with the baking every year.  
Luna: She did  
Daphne: Please tell me Fred and George did not bake  
Hermione: How did her house survive  
Ginny: Fred and George usually got kicked out after the first batch. Ron and I were the last Weasleys stand at the end of the baking Marathon  
Daphne: I need photo evidence  
Luna: Me, too  
Hermione: I could use it as blackmail  
Ginny: I’ll see you all Friday night


	3. December 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the holidays has shown Ron another side of Hermione. Can he survive her adventures in the kitchen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/31171233067/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Music: Festival of Lights by Rich-Tone Chorus

Ron looked at the chaos in the sitting and shook his head. “Mione, what are you looking for?”

Hermione’s voice drifted out of the hall closet. “I know I have those candles around here somewhere. I just can’t seem to find them.”

“Candles?” Ron asked as he watched Hermione take more boxes out of the closet. “We have candles in the drawer by the stove in the kitchen.”

“Not those candles.” Hermione waved toward the box on their coffee table. “I need the candles that go with the stuff in that box. The other candles won’t fit in the Menorah.”

“Menorah?” Ron was puzzled. “Why are you looking for candles to fit in a menorah? Isn’t that a Jewish thing?”

“Yes. I want to celebrate Hanukkah this year.” Hermione continued to dig in the closet. “Bubbe used to celebrate Hanukkah with us and I want to use her menorah this year.”

“Who is Bubbe?” Ron felt more confused with every answer she offered. “I don’t think I have ment anyone in your family called that.”

“Bubbe was an older lady in our neighborhood.” Hermione voice seemed to float out from the depths of the closet. “She lost most of her family in the Holocaust and would invite her neighbors to celebrate with her every year. It was her way of remembering her family.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Ron mumbled as he waited for Hermione to emerge from the closet. “What do these candles look like and why do you have her menorah?”

“They are thin and tall.” Hermione emerged from the closet with a small box. “I have Bubbe’s menorah because she gave it to Mum right before she passed away. I asked for it when I finished University. I think this is the box I was looking for.”

“So, what do we do now that we have found the candles and the menorah?” Ron was still trying to wrap his head around what she had said. “I have never celebrated Hanukkah before. I’m feeling a little lost.”

“Well, we light a candle after sunset for eight nights to celebrate the miracle that kept the temple lights burning for eight days when there was only one day’s worth of oil left in the temple.” Hermione set the box of candles on the coffee table and began to unwrap the menorah she had pulled out. “We light an additional candle every night using the candle in the center and say two blessings as we light the candles. Tonight, I am going to teach you to make Latkes while we let the candles burn.”

“You are cooking?” Ron was surprise by her mention of cooking. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

“I cook, just not often.” Hermione blushed as she set the menorah in on the window sill. “Bubbe taught me how to make latkes. I only do it for people I love.”

“Well, then I guess I am lucky that you love me,” Ron gather Hermione into his arms and kissed her forehead. “So, what do I have to do to learn to cook latkes?”

Ron: I may need medical attention later  
Harry: Why?  
Ron: She is cooking  
Harry: Who? Your mum?  
Ron: No, my wife  
Harry: Hermione is cooking?  
Ron: She is making latkes  
Harry: What are those?  
Ron: I have no idea … just check on me later  
Harry: You will be fine. I’ll be watching for smoke and sirens  
Ron: Really?!? Thanks, mate

Ron watched Hermione hustle around the kitchen. “Mione, what are you doing? It looks something exploded in here?”

“Just a minor flour mishap.” Hermione continued to grate potatoes and frown at the pot on the stove. “I just need to get these potatoes ready and the oil needs to get to the right temperature so everything will cook right.”

“Do you need help with anything?” Ron pushed away from the doorframe and walked toward the stove. “It looks like you have a lot of things going on at one time.”

“Everything is fine.” Hermione huffed as she continued to grate potatoes into the bowl in front of her. “The challah should be finished in a little bit. I set a timer this time. It should be fine.”

“Mione, what is challah?” Ron looked around the kitchen for the source of the burning smell. “I don’t want to worry you, but why is the oven smoking?”

“Challah is a special bread,” Hermione looked and began to panic. “And, it is burning in the oven.”

Ron had never seen his wife move as fast as she did to get to the oven and rescue her bread. She pulled open the oven door and reached for the pan that held the bread.

“Ouch,” She whimpered, as she pulled her hand back from the oven. “The pan is hot. I forgot.”

Ron reached around her and used a towel to take the slightly charred loaf of bread from the oven. After setting the pan on the countertop, Ron pulled Hermione into his embrace. “Let me see. Did you burn yourself?”

“I’m fine,” Hermione sniffed and held her hand to her chest. “I’m not doing a good job of managing things tonight. How bad is the bread?”

“I’m not worried about the bread.” Ron turned Hermione in his arms so that they were facing each other. “I’m worried about you. Let me see your hand.”

“I’m fine,” Hermione snuggled into Ron’s chest and tried to hide her hand. “Just a little red and it tingles. I need to see how badly I burned the bread and get the latkes ready.”

Ron pulled back from her and reached for the hand she was cradling against her chest. “You burned your fingers reaching for that pan. It is time to put them under the water and let me take care of you. The latkes can wait.”

Hermione protested all the way to the sink. “I’m fine. It is just a little sore. I need to finish cooking.”

Ron held her hand under the stream of cold water and kissed her forehead. “You will be fine after the water cools off the burns. Then, my stubborn one, you are going to sit on the couch and I am going to turn off everything on the stove. Latkes can wait.”

“But, I need to get everything cooked so we can celebrate,” Hermione continued to protest as Ron held her hands under the cold water. “I need to get this right this year, so it won’t be as hard next year.”

“Why is it so important this year?’ Ron kissed each finger as he dried them off. “We have never done this before. I didn’t even know you celebrated Hanukkah until twenty minutes ago.”

“Because, I need to practice so it will be perfect next year.” Hermione looked over the disaster that was her kitchen. “I need to get it right so we can invite everyone to celebrate the baby's first Hanukkah with us next year.”

“Love,” Ron sighed as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. “It will be perfect no matter what. We haven’t even told anyone that there will be a baby next year. You have time to plan and practice.”

“We are going to have to tell them soon,” Hermione’s voice was muffled by Ron’s chest. “I can’t hide it for much longer. There is only so much jumpers can do for this.”

Pulling his hand to the slight swell of her stomach, Hermione continued. “I want to tell them soon but all of this scares me.”

“Why does it scare you?” Ron looked down to his hand covering her stomach. “The doctor says there is nothing to worry about and you have time to plan.”

“So, when do we share this secret?” Hermione watched Ron’s hand rub her stomach. “I don’t want a big announcement.”

“We’ll figure out something.” Ron smiled as he kissed her. “Just don’t tell Ginny. She is horrible at secrets.”

Hermione: I suck at cooking  
Ginny: What did you burn tonight?  
Hermione: Challah  
Ginny: What is that:  
Hermione: Hanukkah bread  
Ginny: Why were you making it?  
Hermione: Because I’m an excellent baker  
Ginny: Seriously… why were you baking?  
Hermione: Because it’s Hanukkah and I wanted challah  
Ginny: You haven’t baked challah since you lived at home and Bubbe was still alive  
Hermione: I miss her  
Ginny: You miss her latkes  
Hermione: That too  
Ginny: Seriously, why are you cooking Hanukkah food?  
Hermione: Because I decided to celebrate Hanukkah this year  
Ginny: Is that the only reason  
Hermione: Because I love to watch your brother panic text your husband when he sees me in the kitchen  
Ginny: Mean, much  
Hermione: Only this week

Ron paused in the doorway of their bedroom. Hermione was sound asleep and had never looked more beautiful. The light from the hall cast a beam over the hand she had cradling her small baby bump. He was a lucky man, even if his wife tried to burn the house down in order to celebrate Hanukkah.


	4. December 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne catches Theo making lists for Christmas? Can she seek a peek and figure out what to get him for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32239245158/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: My Old Santa Claus by Sia

Theo: Where did you get it?  
Ron: Get what?  
Theo: Her ring  
Ron: Why?  
Theo: Because  
Ron: That tells me nothing. Use your words  
Theo: Never mind then, I’ll ask Harry  
Ron: He will be of no help  
Theo: Why?  
Ron: Ginny’s ring was his mum’s  
Theo: Great  
Ron: The specialty jewelers on Exmouth Market. Ask for Anna  
Theo: Don’t you dare  
Ron: I’m not my sister … I can keep someone else’s secret

Theo tucked his mobile into his pants pocket as he heard a key turn in the lock. Daphne was home. It was unusual for them to come home separately, but she had a department meeting after work and he had shopping to start.

“So, Chess Man,” Daphne flopped onto the sofa next to him. “What’s for dinner. I’m starved.”

“What’s in the cupboard, Brown Eyes?” Theo pulled her under his shoulder and kissed her forehead. “I still have papers to grade and a shopping list to finish.”

Daphne grabbed at the piece of paper Theo had picked up from the table. “You do not make lists. Who are you and what have you done with Theo?”

“I do to make lists,” Theo chuckled as he watched her try to get the list from his hand. “I make a list at the end of each school year to decide what to change for the next year. I also make a list for Santa every year.”

“A list for Santa?” Daphne tried not to laugh as he continued to play keep away with the paper in his hand. “Aren’t you a little old for that? What do you have on your list this year?”

“Are you laughing at me?” Theo wiggled until he could tuck the paper in the back pocket of his khakis. “Just for that I am not letting you see Santa’s list and I am submitting your name for the “Naughty Girls’ list.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t submitted your name?” Daphne snuggle close to him on the couch and reached a hand towards his back pocket. “What did you ask the jolly one for this year? I need a hint so we don’t double buy gifts.”

“I’m not telling and you can quit trying to get in my pocket.” Theo grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. “That list is between me and the big guy. Besides, if you peek at someone’s list to Santa, you won’t get what you ask for.”

“So, Santa’s list works like a wish?” Daphne tried to keep from laughing as she watched Theo’s eyes sparkle with mischief. “I guess I could leave your list alone. For now.”

“Brown eyes,” Theo closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. “Don’t you know I’ve already had one of my greatest wishes come true?”

Daphne: What do I get him for Christmas?  
Luna: Who?  
Daphne: Theo. Who else would I be getting a gift for?  
Luna: Your dad? I am too tired to speak in riddles tonight  
Daphne: Yes, Theo. I tried to snag his list tonight but he is sneaky  
Luna: And this surprises you how?  
Daphne: It doesn’t. But, I have no idea what to get him  
Luna; What does he like?  
Daphne: Chess, motorcycles and   
Luna: I don't want you to finish that sentence  
Daphne: I was going to say math  
Luna; Get him some fun shirts that match those themes  
Daphne: I can’t find any I like  
Luna: Well then, make one  
Daphne: Did you see my flat after the last time I tried to make shirts?  
Luna: No, but the shirts were really cute  
Daphne: I was scrubbing paint out of everywhere for a week afterwards  
Luna: You will come up with something

Daphne stared at the list in front of her. It didn't make any sense. It was titled “Santa’s List” but nothing on it looked like a gift she could get for Theo. Things like sunshine and smiles and wind were not things she could buy or make. What was she going to get for him for Christmas? Daphne slipped her mobile from her back pocket and snapped a quick picture of his list. He was going to be in from the garden soon and she did not want to be caught snooping. 

“Hey, Brown Eyes” Theo’s voice drifted into the living room from the back door. “Do we have plans for Christmas Eve? What did your mum say about family stuff?”

“Mum wants us to come over the Saturday before.” Daphne shuffled Theo’s list back into the pile of papers on the table and walked towards the kitchen. “She was asking for ideas for gifts. What should I tell her for you?”

“I have everything I need right here.” Theo pushed away from the frame of the back door and reached for Daphne’s hand. “An amazing woman to share my days, friends who accept that math makes me happy, and chess and coffee on Friday nights. What more could I want?”

“I know you have a list,” Daphne blushed as she thought about the picture she had on her mobile. “You always have lists. What have you put on your list for Santa?”

Theo pulled Daphne under his arm and kissed her forehead. “That list is top secret. The one who needs to see it already knows what’s there. Besides, your dad called last week and asked me for ideas. I told him about the new trimmer I want for landscaping work and the new bag for keeping my papers together when we ride the bike to work.”

“Knowing Dad the way I do,” Daphne shrugged and leaned into Theo’s chest. “He wrote it down on a scrap of paper and forgot to tell Mum. I helped him clean out his desk at home and found my Santa’s list from third year last summer.”

“So,” Theo chuckled. “Did you get what you wanted that year or was your stocking filled with things your sister asked for? I don’t want to mess up our first Christmas in this house by getting something off the wrong list.”

“Our stockings were always filled with little things we needed.” Daphne closed her eyes as she remembered searching through the gifts in her stocking for that special surprise. “Family tradition holds that an extra special gift is always in the toe of the stocking. My favorite year was the one where we got matching pajamas on Christmas eve and a claddagh in the toe of our stocking Christmas morning.”

Theo pulled Daphne’s right hand up to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger. “This one? The one you freak over when you can’t find it in the morning? The one that you play with when you are nervous?”

“Yes, that one.” She watched as Theo played with the ring they were talking about. “There is a meaning to where and how it is worn. But, I’m not going to tell you what they are.”

“Why not?” Theo raised an eyebrow as he raised her hand to his lips for a second kiss. “You know you want to tell me. You always like to tell me new things that you think I should know.”

“Because this is something I want you to find out.” Daphne pulled her hand away from him. “Let me know when you figure things out. By the way, what do you want for Christmas? I need a few ideas.”

“I have everything I want.” Theo followed Daphne into the sitting room. “Why would I want more. As long as you are here, the picture is perfect.”

Harry: We need to plan something to surprise the girls  
Ron: Why?  
Theo: Let them plan the holidays … please  
Neville: They like planning our lives  
Harry: I want to surprise Gin  
Ron: Get Mum to watch my nephew and take her to dinner without us  
Harry: Not that kind of surprise  
Neville: What kind of surprise then  
Theo: I don’t like where this is heading  
Harry: I want to plan something where we get together and the girls don’t have their computers and we don’t have chess boards  
Neville: Can that happen?  
Ron: Are you trying to kill me  
Theo: They are already planning a party, I heard her last night  
Harry: It can be something simple, like a night to play cards  
Ron: Mione might go for that  
Theo: But, it has to be a surprise?  
Neville: Because if they know  
Harry: They will take over  
Ron: Cards it is  
Neville: Come to my cottage. I have room and no roommate  
Theo: For now  
Harry: Thanks for the offer Nev. Theo, leave him alone  
Ron: He will get her to agree to eventually  
Theo: He has to ask first  
Neville: I’ll do it my way in my time  
Harry: Leave it be boys  
Ron: Gotta run. Mione’s calling  
Theo: I have a surprise of my own to plan  
Neville: Do you need flowers?  
Theo: Probability … and a nerve pill or four


	5. December 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Luna decide to close up their shops early when snow slows customer traffic to a crawl. Can Neville talk Luna into staying at his cottage instead of braving the roads in a snow storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32239244728/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons

Neville: Have you seen my work gloves?  
Luna: Which ones?  
Neville: The lined ones, I need to do stuff in the bower  
Luna: The top drawer in the cabinet by the back door  
Neville: Why there?  
Luna: That is always the door you go out to get to the bower  
Neville: Found them!  
Luna: What are you doing in the bower?  
Neville: Checking the evergreens and the trellises  
Luna: Have fun

Luna slid her mobile into her pocket and walked towards the kitchen. She needed to start a few more pots of tea before the tea time rush began. Today had been quiet in the shop. The white stuff falling out of the sky might have something to do with her lack of customers today. She had a love/hate relationship with snow. Luna loved to see the white stuff fall, but she hated to see the fall in her business when it did.

The whistling of kettles drew Luna out of her scattered thoughts. She reached for the knobs on the stove to turn off the kettles and start the last pots of tea. She had already decided to close her part of the shop early so she could help Neville with finishing touches on the greenhouse Christmas displays. The snow was a nice excuse for closing early. Watching Neville work in the green house was another. She was going to have to give him an answer to the question he asked the other day, but she wasn’t sure she had one yet.

“Luna,” Neville’s voice echoed from the back of the store. “Can you make me something hot to drink? Even with my gloves, I can’t feel my fingers right now.”

“Sure, Nev,” Luna called back to him. “Earl Grey or Chai? Your giant mug?”

“Chia, please,” Neville walked into the kitchen, pulling off his gloves. “The snow is getting worse out there. I’m not sure we should stay open much longer.”

“How is the bower holding up?” Luna asked as she poured hot water over the tea ball in his favorite mug. “I know you were worried about the back side if the snow was too heavy.”

“It seems to be doing fine.” Neville took of his stocking cap and laid his gloves and cap on the counter. “I shored it up some to make sure, but we will have to keep an eye on it. We have a winter wedding out there in a few weeks and I don’t want to have to move anything else to cover a hole in the evergreens.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Luna handed Neville his mug. “Drink up and warm your hands. If we are going to close up early, I am going to need your help cleaning up. I haven’t had many people stop in for tea today but I have made several pots.”

Hermione: Any recommendations for tea to settle my stomach?  
Luna: Are you okay?  
Hermione: I’m fine. Just having a bit of an upset stomach  
Luna: Try chamomile or peppermint  
Hermione: Weak or strong?  
Luna: Weak for the peppermint, strong for the camomille  
Hermione: How are the roads?  
Luna: I haven’t checked but Nev said it is coming down pretty good out there  
Hermione: I just got a call to close up early  
Luna: Good. Call Ron to get you and take you home  
Hermione: I can drive in this  
Luna: I know that but you hate it and you don’t feel good  
Hermione: I think I like that idea.  
Luna: I was thinking about things we could do as a group  
Hermione: For the holidays?  
Luna: Yes  
Hermione: What were you thinking?  
Luna: A cookie exchange  
Hermione: What’s that?  
Luna: Everybody bakes their favorite cookies and we trade cookies and recipes over wine and laughter  
Hermione: We had better get beer for the boys  
Luna: Sounds like a plan  
Hermione: TTYL  
Luna: Let me know when you get home  
Hermione: You, too

Neville watched Luna text someone on her mobile as he sipped his tea. It was probably one of the girls, based on the way she was smiling. He needed to go back out to the bower to finish shoring up the backside, but it was cold outside and he did not like the cold.

“Do you want to help me finish up the bower so we can head home sooner?’ Neville asked as he set down his mug and reached for his hat. “If it keeps up at the rate it is going now, the roads will not be passable in a few hours.”

“Let me close up out here.” Luna walked to the front window and turned off the sign. “You can help me with clean up after we finish the bower. I may need you to take me home if the snow is too deep.”

“I can do that.” Neville pulled his stocking cap onto his head. “We can walk to the cottage and then I can drive you. Make sure to bundle up before you come out.”

Luna watched Neville walk toward the back door. “I’ll be right there. I just have to find my mittens.”

“Check your coat sleeve,” Neville’s voice drifted into the tea shop as the back door closed.

As Luna slide her arm into her coat sleeve, she felt what she had been searching for. “Good thing he knows me,” she muttered as she headed for the back door. “I might not have thought to look there.”

Harry: Ginny wants everyone to come to our place on Boxing Day  
Neville: Why?  
Theo: What for?  
Ron: Really?  
Harry: She wants to have a Chess Club Christmas but she wants everyone to have time with their families on the actual day  
Neville: I’m good with that. Closing shop the 21st thru the 27th  
Theo: I don’t think Daphne has anything planned for us  
Ron: Mione says she’s good with it  
Neville: Is everybody home yet?  
Theo: No school for us today so I’m enjoying time at home  
Harry: I have to go in later. Snow shifts are still not my favorite shifts  
Ron: Almost there but it is slow going  
Neville: We are shutting down right now   
Harry:Are you taking Luna home?  
Theo: And staying with her?  
Ron: He is a gentleman  
Neville: None of your business

Neville almost dropped his mobile when the snowball hit him in the back of the head. “I thought you were working on the bower, not playing on your mobile.” Luna’s laughter drifted across the snow covered courtyard.”

“I was answering a message from Ron.” Neville growled as he slipped his mobile into his pocket. “He was asking about how you were getting home. All of them were.”

“So the boys want to know how I am getting home?” Luna bent down to scoop snow into her mitten covered hands. “It is none of their business. I used to think I wanted siblings, then I got the boys of the Chess Club.”

“They just worry.” Neville shrugged. “If we hurry, it should only take about fifteen minutes to finish work in the bower. Then, we can head home.”

“Okay,” Luna watched Neville bend down to collect some snow. “What are you doing? I thought you said we had work to get done?’

Neville stood quickly and launched a snowball at Luna’s middle. “But, what fun is snow if you don’t play in it? First one to five hits wins.” Neville ducked behind one of the pillars of the bower and began to create more ammunition.

“No fair!” Luna looked around the courtyard for a safe spot. “You had a chance to set the field before you started the war. Don’t you dare, Neville Longbottom.”

“All’s fair in love in war,” Neville’s snicker echo from the bower as snowballs flew toward Luna. “Come and get me, Moonbeam.”

“Just you wait, Sunshine,” Luna gathered her ammunition and stalked towards the bower. “I’m going to win this. Don’t start a war with a soldier's daughter and expect to win.”

Neville wrapped his arms around Luna from behind as she peeked into the bower. “And, never underestimate the man who designed the battlefield. He might be a little sneaky,”

Neville kissed the top of Luna’s head and turned her in his arms. “Stay with me tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed.”

Luna dropped her head into his chest. “I should go home, Nev. It is sweet of you to offer, but…”

“Please,” Neville put a finger under her chin and lifted her eye to his. “I want you to stay. The roads are terrible. I want to spend time with you away from the store and there is a fire already going in my fireplace.”

“When you put it that way.” Luna stretched up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend the night. I don’t think we will have customers tomorrow anyway.”

Neville smiled as Luna ducked out of his grip and headed back into the store. ‘Let’s get this place locked up. I have a sudden urge for hot chocolate by firelight.” 

“As you wish, Moonbeam.”

Neville: We’re in  
Harry: We?  
Theo: Nev?  
Ron: In where?  
Neville: Luna is staying at my place tonight  
Theo: Really?  
Ron: Nev!  
Harry: This is an interesting turn of events  
Neville: The roads were too bad to take her home  
Ron: Sure they were  
Theo: Go Nev  
Harry: Guys, leave the lovebirds along  
Neville: I’m turning off my mobile  
Harry: Night  
Theo: Sleep well  
Ron: Stay warm


	6. December 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Nicholas Day is a day for giving small gifts to friends and family. The question is - do the boys understand the rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32239243988/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Music: What’s This? By Danny Elfman

Ginny: He does too much  
Hermione: What did he do now?  
Luna: You can never do too much for St. Nicholas Day  
Daphne: How big was James’ stocking?  
Ginny: It’s not what he gave James … It’s this ...  
Hermione: Is that a …  
Daphne: What the …  
Luna: He decided you needed a new ring, I see  
GInny: And so can half the country  
Hermione: It goes well with your wedding band  
Daphne: That’s some stocking stuffer  
Luna: So what did you get him?  
Ginny: None of your business

Harry: Thanks for the help  
Ron: So she liked it?  
Theo: Who liked what  
Neville: Did you get the ring?  
Harry: Yes, I got her the ring  
Ron: How many stones?  
Theo: Are you raising the bar on St Nick gifts?  
Neville: Did you get your son anything?  
Harry: Three stone, past, present, future  
Ron: And my nephew?  
Theo: A stocking the size of a dragon?  
Neville: Do they make them that big?  
Harry: I shouldn’t tell you  
Ron: Why not?  
Harry: Because you are being so damn nosey  
Ron: You will tell us what you got my sister but not my nephew?  
Theo: He is like that  
Neville: I saw both stockings  
Harry: Nev!  
Ron: Spill!  
Theo: What did he get our boy?  
Neville: Don’t you wish you knew

Theo: When are you coming home?  
Daphne: I’m leaving the building now  
Theo: How did it go?  
Daphne: It was okay. Just have a few things to finish up when I get home and the lab will be ready for tomorrow  
Theo: I wish I had been there today  
Daphne: Not your fault you had a conference  
Theo: I’ve got dinner when you get home:  
Daphne: I have your stocking  
Theo: What stocking  
Daphne: I guess you will just have to wait until I get home  
Theo: Hurry home  
Daphne: OMW

Neville: I forgot to get something  
Harry: What did you forget  
Neville: Chocolate  
Harry: For what?  
Neville: Her stocking  
Harry: I can drop some by  
Neville: Thanks!

Luna: I cannot believe this  
Hermione: What?  
Daphne: I am too tired to guess  
Ginny: What did our quiet man do now?  
Luna: He made an arrangement of succulents that looked like a stocking and put little, wrapped chocolates all over it  
Hermione: That is a bad thing how?  
Daphne: Sounds sweet  
Ginny: Where was the arrangement?  
Luna: The arrangement was sweet but then every chocolate was shaped  
Daphne: Like a heart?  
Hermione: Like a flower?  
Ginny: Like a …  
Luna: Gin! Like a key  
Daphne: This is an issue how?  
Hermione: Sounds like an invitation  
Ginny: I was going to say “Like a lock”  
Hermione: Sure you were  
Luna: He has been dropping hints for months  
Hermione: You know how long it took him to ask you on a proper date  
Daphne: I have seen snails move faster  
Ginny: So ….  
Luna: What?  
Daphne: Are you?  
Hermione: What is your answer?  
Luna: He has to ask the damn question first instead of dropping hints  
Daphne: I am curious  
Hermione: How many keys?  
Ginny: I need a picture of this upsetting arrangement  
Luna: Before or after?  
Daphne: What do you mean, before or after?  
Hermione: I want to see if the chocolates spelled out anything  
Ginny: I need a picture  
Luna: If you insist - I will send you the before - I have eaten all the chocolates …

Ginny: He asked you   
Daphne: Where?  
Hermione: What did you see that she missed?  
Luna: He did not say a word, he just stood there and blushed  
Ginny: Look again. At only the red ones  
Daphne: OMG  
Hermione: How did we miss that?  
Luna: I need to make a phone call  
Ginny: Tell us what happens  
Daphne: At chess club  
Hermione: Sweet dreams  
Luna: OMG I’m still going to kill him


	7. December 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to carry on her mother's Christmas tradition of a handwritten letter in every card may drive Ginny insane. Can a trip to Chess Club help her find her sanity and a plan for the rest of the holidays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45257658735/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Delivering Christmas by The Muppets

“What was I thinking?” Ginny mumbled to herself as she shoved stationary and pens into her carry-all. “I am taking James to Chess Club and I need to write these letters for the Christmas cards. I have lost my mind.”

“No, dear,” Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his grumbling wife. “You love to write and you have always put a letter in the Christmas cards. You have not lost your mind, just your favorite pen.”

Harry kissed her neck as he dropped a calligraphy pen into the bag Ginny had been packing. “I’ll finish getting James ready while you find the rest of the stuff you need. I’ve already told the guys that it is going to be an early night for us because we have the little man.”

“There is no reason to leave early just because we have James,’ Ginny protested. “John had a travel crib in the back that he gets out when he hears James is coming. I think he spoils our son just a little bit.”

“We need to leave soon,” Harry’s voice drifted through the office door as Ginny continued to look for the supplies she needed to finish the Christmas letters. “Look in the top of the closet. That’s where you put the cards last year.”

Ginny shook her head as she pulled the box of cards from the top self of the closet. “He can remember where I put these last year, but he can’t remember anything else. I will never understand.”

Ginny: Can you help me out tonight?  
Hermione: With what?  
Ginny: James. I have to get these Christmas letters done tonight  
Hermione: It is only December 7  
Ginny: And if I don’t get them done tonight, they won’t get done.  
Hermione: Why this weekend?  
GInny: I have 2 huge features in the next 2 weeks and Harry boss decided that he needed to work a collection of doubles to make up for being off on the days around Christmas  
Hermione: James is no problem. I would worry more about your brother  
Ginny: He is worse than any kid I know this time of year  
Hermione: I have taken to hiding empty boxes around the flat to keep him from finding his presents  
Ginny: Sounds about right  
Hermione: Gotta run. See you soon?  
Ginny: As soon as I get this bag closed and the boys out the door

Harry watched his son crawl around the sitting room as he waited for Ginny collect everything she needed to go to the Bishop’s Brew. Things had certainly changed since the first Christmas he and Ginny had spent together as a couple. Chess Club had not existed and their friends were scattered. Now their Friday nights were planned for the next forever and he didn’t mind. He was not looking forward to telling Ginny that he was covering Draco’s shift one day next week, but that was the worst of his worries. RIght now, he had to collect the boy and get out the door. He did not want the girls giving them a hard time about the reasons they got to the Bishop’s Brew after six.

“Honey, have you seen the stamps?” Ginny’s voice drifted into the sitting room and made him smile. “I think I have everything else, but I can’t find the stamps.”

“They are in the top drawer of the desk,” Harry smiled as he reached for James’ coat. “If you can’t find them, we can get some tomorrow. I’m preparing to wrestle the octopus.”

“Just give him a toy for each hand after you have his hands through the sleeves.” Ginny laughed as she emerged from the office. “He is not an octopus and it is not that hard to get his jacket on. The trouble is keeping the toboggan and mittens on.”

“Your mother swears that it is not hard to get a little one in a coat and out the door.” Harry reached for James’ ankle as he tried to crawl away from him. “I know she managed to get the whole crew of you out off the house without a natural disaster occuring, but our son has a special talent for escaping anything we try to put him in.”

“My mother is a magician.” Ginny kissed Harry’s forehead as she walked toward the kitchen. “I’m sure one day you will master the skill. If he is still letting you put his jacket on him when he is twenty five.”

“Not funny, darling,” Harry mumbled as he zipped James’ coat. “I will let you work the Weasley magic on his toboggan and mittens. Give me the bag and I will start taking things to the car. We need to hurry.”

“Why?” Ginny asked as she swapped a mitten for the toy in James’ left hand. “We don’t have to be at The Bishop’s Brew until six. We have time.”

“My darling wife,” Harry sighed as he lifted her bag onto his shoulder and looked at his watch. “It is now 5:50. I don’t think we are going to get there by six.”

“The girls will talk,” Ginny began to laugh. “But that is nothing new. I love Friday nights.”

Harry sighed as he opened the front door. “I’ll be waiting in the car. Come join me when you finish wrestling the octopus.”

Harry: We are going to be late  
Ron: That is nothing new.  
Theo: The question is how late  
Neville: It could be like last week when they were 2 hours late  
Harry: We were not that late  
Ron: We thought you weren’t coming at all  
Neville: What was it last week.  
Theo: Car trouble  
Harry: She was  
Ron: Sitting in your lap  
Theo: Checking your dipstick  
Neville: Inviting you to go spelunking  
Harry: Really  
Ron: Or were they taking a nap?  
Theo: With the little one around?  
Neville: The never “take naps”  
Harry: We had a flat tire after we dropped James off with Molly  
ROn: They went parking  
Theo: It’s getting a little cold for that  
Neville: That explains the foggy windows  
Harry: You are worse than the girls

Ginny smiled as she waited for Harry to open the door for her. The travel crib was set up in the back corner of the Bishops Brew and the girls were waving to her.

“It looks like they have our space set up. Go have fun with the boys.” Ginny settled James onto her hip. “I’m going to try to get all the letters done tonight.”

“You don’t have to do everything tonight.” Harry kissed her check as she walked by. “I can watch James tomorrow if you need to finish. You have time.”

“Go play some chess.” Ginny waited for Harry to come through the door. “My brother is desperately trying to get your attention. I think he needs a chess lesson or two.”

“You just want to get rid of me so you can plot and plan with the girls.” Harry laughed and turned towards the chess boards. “I love you and your devious mind. Go have fun with your Christmas letters.”

“I love you too,” Ginny whispered as she walked to the table full of friends. It was time to get some letters written.

Hermione: James was an angel tonight  
Ginny: Don’t let him fool you. He knows how to behave in public  
Luna: He is always an angel  
Daphne: You are biased  
Ginny: One of these days  
Hermione: We will all feel the same way  
Daphne: No time soon for me  
Luna: Me either  
Ginny: So when do we tell the boys about our winter plans  
Hermione: Besides Friday nights  
Daphne: I guess we should let them know eventually  
Luna: Did anyone write this down?  
Ginny: Let me see if I have the list  
Hermione: I know my house is ready  
Luna: Do we need to bring anything?  
Daphne: I have never done anything for Hanukkah before  
Ginny: Do I need to make challa?  
Hermione: I’ve got a plan. Just bring yourselves  
Ginny: So Hermione is up first with the Hanukkah celebration on Monday  
Daphne: Theo and I have the White Elephant party the next week  
Luna: Are we sure we want to let Hermione host a baking event  
Hermione: Everyone should have their cookies made before we meet to exchange them on the 22nd. Ron likes to bake  
Ginny: I am not going to think about that  
Daphne: I’m not either  
Luna: Hmmm … Ron in an apron … EWWWW… I need brain clorox  
Ginny: Me too  
Hermione: Ladies … he bakes in more than an apron  
Daphne: EWWWWWWWWWW  
Ginny: On that note - Harry and I want you all to come to our place on Boxing Day  
Daphne: Cards at Luna’s on the 28th?  
Luna: We may need to do that at Nev’s. My place is small and the cottage has a perfect place for cards  
Hermione: HMMMM  
Ginny: Focus  
Daphne: What about New Year’s Eve?  
Hermione: What about the Bower?  
Ginny: It will be cold  
Luna: Neville has ways of keeping the Bower warm. I’ll ask  
Hermione: I do NOT want to know  
Daphne: How does Neville keep the Bower warm?  
Luna: Really?!?  
Ginny: You are the one that showed us what he got you for St. Nicholas Day  
Hermione: Like I said  
Daphne: Luna is a LUCKY girl  
Ginny: Ladies! And EWWWWW  
Luna: Good night  
Hermione: Night  
Ginny: Night  
Daphne: I fear my dreams … good night

Harry: Why is my wife laughing like a loon and staring at her phone?  
Ron: I have no idea.  
Theo: Daphne will not let me see her phone  
Neville: Whatever it is, Luna has turned bright red and her phone is now buried in the bottom of her bag  
Harry: Well, whatever it is, I’m sure they will never share it with us  
Ron: Why is Hermione flipping through my diary?  
Theo: Daphne has a pen and I do not like the look on her face  
Neville: Tis the season  
Harry For the girls to plan all our time off  
Ron: Do we have time off?  
Theo: I am told I get a couple of weeks without students  
Neville: Luna says we have things to do  
Harry: I’m sure we will be seeing each other soon. I heard something about white elephants and cookies  
Theo: I am concerned  
Ron: I am not surprised  
Neville: Tell the girls they can use the Bower ONLY once for their plans  
Harry: Good night gentlemen  
Theo: May we survive this season  
Ron: May we sleep … occasionally  
Neville: And may we enjoy every minute of it


	8. December 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownies and ice cream can fix anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46181516182/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Forever Now by Michael Buble

Hermione: I’m hungry  
Ron: What do you want? I’ll stop by the grocers on my way home  
Hermione: Brownies  
Ron: You hate brownies  
Hermione: I want brownies  
Ron: Are you okay?  
Hermione: I want German chocolate brownies and vanilla ice cream  
Ron: Who are you and what have you done with my wife?  
Hermione: I am your wife and I want brownies and ice cream for dinner  
Ron: What am I going to eat for dinner?  
Hermione: Your child and I are going to eat brownies and ice cream for dinner. I have no idea what you are going to eat  
Ron: Love, what’s wrong?  
Hermione: I’m fine  
Ron: If I didn’t know you, I would agree  
Hermione: I want brownies and ice cream  
Ron: When can you leave work?  
Hermione: I am heading out the door right now  
Ron: I’ll see you soon  
Hermione: Don’t forget  
Ron: You want brownies and ice cream. You can tell me why you want them when I get home and can hold you

Ron slid his mobile into his pocket and grabbed his coat from the peg on the wall. “I’m taking off early, George,” he yelled down the hall. “Mione’s not feeling good. I need to run by the grocers and get home to check on her.”

George poked his head out of the lab. “Sure thing, little brother. I’ve got a couple of things to wrap up and I am heading home, too. Angelina and the boys have something planned for me this evening.”

“Be careful, big brother.” Ron laughed, opening the back entrance to the shop. “I know their father and he is quite the prankster. Have fun!” 

“One of these days, little brother.” George smiled as he looked at the project he held in his hand. “You are going to have a little prankster of your own. I hope it is sooner rather than later.”

Ron: Can Gin call Mione?  
Harry: What’s up?  
Ron: Not sure. She wants ice cream  
Harry: Sounds like a bad day at work  
Ron: I hope so  
Harry: Is everything okay with you two?  
Ron: Yeah. Just worried about her  
Harry: Are you home?  
Ron: No, but she is  
Harry: I’ll see if Gin can call her  
Ron: Thanks, mate

Hermione found herself sitting on the sofa in the dark, hugging a box of tissues and trying to figure out why she was crying. She had been fine all today. Then, the Ladies arrived to discuss their Christmas plans. Last year, they had learned to knit to make caps and booties for the babies in the hospital. This year they were talking about those babies again and what more they could do..

That should not have bothered her. She was fine until she heard Rose talk about the thank you notes they had received from parents of the premies that had received their tiny gift. She did not want to think about a real baby being in those tiny booties and caps that the Ladies created. She loved seeing them do something good for the community. She just did not want to think about what could happen if her baby decided to come early. So, she was sitting on her sofa, in the dark, waiting for brownies and ice cream.

“Mione, love, where are you?” Ron’s question drifted through the darkness. “I have brownies and ice cream. Marie, at the grocers, sent a big box of tissues. Why do you need them?”

“I’m in here.” Hermione sniffled and cut on the light beside her. “My box is empty. But, I didn’t tell anyone that I needed tissues.”

“Marie said if a man was buying brownies and ice cream, there was a woman in need of tissues in his life. Love, what’s wrong?”

Ron set down the bags he had been carrying. Gently, he wiped the tears from Hermione’s cheeks. “What happened at work to make you need ice cream?”

Hermione shook her head. “Nothing. I just seem to cry at the drop of a hat lately.” She sniffled. “The Ladies were talking about how they could make last year’s project better and I got sad. I didn’t start crying until I got to the car.”

Ron settled on to the sofa beside her. “The cap and bootie project? For the hospital?” Ron tucked her into his side and kissed her forehead. “I think I know what happened. They started talking about why the booties were so small.”

“What if that is our baby?” Hermione cradled her stomach as she let the tears fall. “I don't want them to make booties for our baby.”

“The baby was fine at your last appointment.” Ron placed his big hand over her baby bump. “You are healthy and all the signs point to a normal pregnancy according to your doctor. Let’s not let worry take over.”

Watching Hermione cry always destroyed Ron. It made him want to fix things to stop her crying. He had been warned by her doctor that she would be more emotional and to expect this, but he was not prepared. But, this was something he could not fix. Or could he?

“I have brownies and ice cream.” He kissed her forehead and started to get up from the sofa. “Let me fix you some and then we can find something to take your thoughts off of tiny booties. Will you be okay while I put away what I bought at the grocers and make your dinner?”

“I guess so.” Hermione hiccuped. “I don’t know why I want brownies. I don’t like brownies but I want them right now.”

“I think this is one of those cravings your doctor talked about,” ROn picked up the bags he had dropped on the floor. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just rest until I get back.”

Hermione grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and the remote for the television. “I think rugby is on. I’ll see if I can find the game while you fix my dinner.”

“Since when do you like rugby?” Ron’s voice drifted to her from the kitchen. “You have never been a sports fan. Rugby is more rough than football and I can hardly get you to watch that.”

“Have you seen The All Blacks play?” Hermione laughed. “There is something about watching one man run while another man tried to rip his shirt off. You never know what you will see.”

“I see,” Ron grumbled in the kitchen. “You have started watching sports for the wardrobe malfunctions. I don’t know if I can compete with that.”

Hermione laughter filled the living room as she waited for Ron the finish his work in the kitchen. It stopped when he brought her what she had requested.

Ginny: What is that?  
Luna: A red head in an apron  
Daphne: Please tell me he has on more than an apron  
Hermione: My day just got so much better  
Ginny: Please tag future pictures such as this one as NSFS  
Daphne: NSFS?  
Luna: It’s just Ronald  
Ginny: Not Safe For SISTERS to view … EWWWW  
Hermione: I think it is a yummy picture  
Luna: It is just your brother  
Ginny: In nothing but jeans and an apron … Gross  
Daphne: I see why Mione is always petting his chest now  
Luna: He does have nice pecs  
Hermione: I was looking at the brownie smothered in ice cream, what are you looking at?  
Ginny: Really?  
Luna: How can see not see those pecs and abs  
Daphne: She must be really hungry for dessert  
Ginny: I’m going to go throw up now  
Hermione: Why? Don’t you like brownies smothered in ice cream  
Daphne: Delivered by a half naked man  
Luna: A half naked man who apparently spends time in the gym as well as the lab  
GInny: OMG … I’m going to bed and pretending like this WHOLE conversation never happened  
Hermione: Okay … Night ladies. I have a brownie to enjoy  
Daphne: So that is what we are calling it now  
Luna: Who else is enjoying brownies tonight?  
Ginny: Good night


	9. December 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo’s idea for an easy Sunday together gets turn on its head when ice skating doesn’t go as planned. Can he and Daphne survive without ending up in Emergency?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32359743268/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Believe by Peter Hollins and One Voice Children's Choir
> 
> A/N: This story is set in the UK, so when football is mentioned, they are talking about the game played with the round black and white ball, not the oblong brown one.

Daphne: I’m going to kill him  
Luna: Murder is not allowed on Sundays  
Hermione: Where are you?  
Ginny: What are you doing there?  
Daphne: I am in love with a lunatic  
Luna: Where is she?  
Hermione: Gin, how do you know where she is?  
GInny: Look on the app  
Daphne: Thank you for stalking me  
Luna: What app?  
Hermione: The stalking app that we found to help Harry keep track of Gin  
Ginny: That is not why we got the app  
Daphne: Really?  
Hermione: Think again. We got tired of him texting us to find out where you were  
Luna: Oh, that app. The one that had me in Tempest and Nev in the parking lot when he was standing beside me in the shop  
Daphne: That would be the one  
Hermione: It cannot be right. I says you are at  
Luna: The skating rink in the park?  
Ginny: There have to be a million people there with their kids today  
Daphne: He wants to...  
Hermione: Watch the people fall on their arse?  
Ginny: Visit Emergency later today?  
Luna: Get you cold so he can warm you up?  
Daphne: Gotta go  
Ginny: We need...  
Hermione: Pictures!  
Luna: Have fun!

Daphne tucked her mobile into her coat pocket. Theo had lost his mind. Ice skating...in the park...at an outdoor rink...with children. She was going to die. She was not the most athletic of people and he was asking her to risk her life on a pair of thin blades. He was going to pay for this.

She hadn’t thought much about ice skating on a Sunday. Ice skating happened inside. Ice skating was not popular and families did stuff together, at home. She had not planned on today being International Children's Day and the outdoor rink running a special where children skated for free. Theo, for all his wonderful attributes, did not think about things like this. “Let’s go ice skating.” was as far as he got in the planning of the event.

“Theo, I am going to die if you make me go out there.” Daphne was clinging to the edge of the rink. “I know a toddler with more coordination and grace than I will have out on that ice.”

Theo glided to the edge of the rink where she was hanging on for dear life. “Come on, Brown Eyes. I’ve got you.” Theo held out his hands for her to grab. “I will skate in front of you and keep the evil little ones away.”

Daphne watched the little children zoom around the rink like they were running in the park. “Not all of us grew up playing hockey,” she grumbled as she let him pull her onto the ice. “You can explain my absence from work tomorrow to the AP. I hope you like visiting Emergency.”

“I am not going to let you fall. Trust me.” Theo grinned and pulled Daphne away from the wall. “One trip around the rink at the time. You’ll be an expert before you know it.”

“If I die, it will all be your fault, Chess Man.” Daphne grumbled as she concentrated on not falling. “Who ever thought is was a good idea to strap two thin strips of metal to the bottom of their feet and intentionally step on ice was insane. I cannot believe I let you talk me into this. Don’t you dare let me go, Theodore.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Brown Eyes,” Theo whispered as he began to glide backwards. “Just hold my hands and let me pull you until you get a feel for the ice. Then, we will worry about moving your feet. One trip around the rink done.”

Daphne looked up from her feet into Theo’s twinkling eyes. “You think you are so smart, distracting me with your sweet talk and sexy grin. I still cannot believe you talked me into this… What are you doing? THEO!”

Daphne fought catch her breath as Theo pulled her into his arms and began to spin. “A Physics experiment. Centrifugal force and the like. All that math and science stuff.”

Theo laughed as he stopped their spin and set her back on the ice. “See, not so bad, Brown Eyes. Now that you have braved the ice and survived, want some hot chocolate?”

“Yes! How do you propose to get me off the ice now that we are in the middle of it?” Daphne gestured to the people skating past them. “I have seen baby horses walk better than I can skate and we are now in no man’s land. We have a minefield to cross to get to the goal.”

“The same way we got here.” Theo tipped her chin up so Daphne was looking him in the eyes. “Keep your eyes on me and let it happen. You are doing a better job that you think. I’ll make a hockey player out of you yet.”

Daphne didn't even notice their movement at first. Theo had started to glide backwards as he was talking. They were skating along. They might make it to that little door that would get her off this sheet of glass.

“MR. NNOOOTTTTT!”

Harry: What is that?  
Ron: Who is that?  
Neville: Are you at Emergency?  
Theo: A cast. Me. Ice skating  
Harry: How did a lifelong hockey player?  
Ron: End up at Emergency?  
Neville: In a cast?  
Theo: A student who was learning how to skate  
Harry: I need more information  
Ron: I need oxygen  
Neville: I can hear you laughing from here, Weasley  
Theo: This is not funny  
Harry: I told you not to go today. All of London is taking their kids for the free skating today  
Ron: Where was Daphne when this happened?  
Neville: Is she okay?  
Theo: I was skating backwards so I could lead her off the ice  
Harry: This does not sound good  
Neville: Let the man tell the story  
Ron: Continue, please  
Theo: When I heard people shouting behind me  
Harry: Don’t say it  
Ron: Did you trip or get run over?  
Neville: My bet is on run away child  
Theo: Nev wins, sort of. One of my football players was trying to impress his girl  
Ron: Please tell me it was not the midfielder that is trying to pass  
Neville: That kid can't catch a break  
Harry: But he can cause one  
Theo: He has no luck  
Harry: That is never good  
Neville: And he wasn’t looking where he was going  
Ron: And he checked you harder than those guys at University  
Theo: That’s just about it. Another student tried to warn me, but by the time I heard and wrapped up Daphne  
Neville: You were in a tangled mess on the ice  
Ron: How did you break your arm?  
Harry: I’m guessing you were worried more about protecting her than yourself  
Theo: I’m not sure how it happened but at least it is not the side I write with  
Harry: That is a plus  
Ron: Is Daphne okay?  
Neville: Don’t you have to work tomorrow?  
Theo: Daphne is fine. Shaken up a bit and swearing never to set foot on the ice again  
Harry: Don’t blame her  
Ron: She may have a point  
Neville: Looks like you are off the ice and your bike for a while  
Theo: Gotta go. The doc is here with discharge papers

Daphne smoothed the hair back from Theo’s forehead as she watched him sleep. Time had stopped when she realized that there was a human hurtling toward them on the ice and Theo could not see him. A shout from one of their students had given him time to wrap her up and start to turn before one of the school’s star midfielders tackled them. The boy was horrified as they began to untangle the mess they had become on the ice. He turned pale when he realized that Theo could not move his left arm. They had ended the day in Emergency waiting for a doctor to evaluate his shoulder and arm.

She had finally been able to bring him home after his lower arm had been put in a cast and it was determined that his shoulder was not dislocated, just badly bruised. Now all she had to do was make him stay home for a few days and rest before he went back to work. She had waited until the pain medicine had helped him drift off before she called in a sick day for both of them tomorrow. Their administrator had chuckled at the thought of her keeping Theo from coming in to work in the morning. “I have known that boy since he was in Secondary,” he had sighed as they talked. “He tried to come to school the day after he got a concussion in a hockey playoff game. He was out cold on the ice for five minutes and expected me to let him into my class the next day.You tell him I am not letting him back in the building until Wednesday.”

Keeping him quiet tomorrow was going to be a task. He was not still at the best of times. She had already had to settle him twice tonight because he had rolled onto his injured side. Maybe she could see if the guys could come by and play chess or something during the day. Right now she needed sleep. Daphne decided to send off a quick message before she settled into his good side and tried to sleep.

Daphne: Heading to bed. He is asleep for now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day  
Hermione: Can anybody go and check on them tomorrow?  
Neville: We can go after work, but I have Christmas orders to get finished and delivered all day  
Ginny: I can bring James by at with lunch. I am only working a half day tomorrow  
Harry: Daphne has her hands full  
Ron: He has never liked to be still or hurt  
Luna: He is going to be a bear tomorrow  
Hermione: So who is going to rescue her 30 minutes after his alarm goes off and he realizes that she has called out for both of them?  
Harry: Not I  
Ron: Not I  
Luna: Not me  
Ginny: Not me … I have to wrestle the octopus in the morning because Harry offered to work third shift for Draco tonight  
Neville: Are we going to abandon her to the bear?  
Hermione: No, but I am not going near their place until I have had tea and donuts  
Ron: I’ll go by and bring breakfast before I head for the shop.  
Hermione: Then it is settled  
Harry: We drop by as we can and pray that he uses common sense  
Ginny: A former hockey player who teaches Maths and rides a motorcycle  
Hermione: And takes his terribly clumsy girlfriend ice skating  
Luna: Has common sense?  
Harry: Well…  
Ron: We can dream  
Neville: And we can pray


	10. December 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Neville get finally get the courage up to ask Luna an important question? Maybe dinner with friends to celebrate the end of Hanukkah will give him the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46203555882/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Hanukkah Blessings by Barenaked Ladies

Hermione: Is everyone still coming?  
Luna: We will be there. What do you need me to bring?  
GInny: We will be there. Molly has offered to keep James overnight  
Daphne: Depends on how his arm feels  
Hermione: We can FaceTime if he doesn’t feel up to it  
Luna: Don’t let him push  
Ginny: He will tell you he feels fine  
Daphne: I have told him I will consider going after he has a nap  
Hermione: James’ kind of nap or Ginny’s?  
Luna: Do NOT answer that! He is injured  
Ginny: Once a hard-headed hockey player  
Hermione: Always a hard-headed hockey player  
Daphne: We may have to leave early  
Luna: We will be happy to see you if he can make it  
Ginny: Watch his body language  
Hermione: Like she doesn’t do that anyway  
Luna: Why are they so stubborn?  
Ginny: Men in general or our boys?  
Daphne: Our boys  
Hermione: I have no idea

Luna laughed as she tucked her mobile into the pocket of her apron. She had never celebrated Hanukkah and she was looking forward to seeing what Hermione had planned for them tonight. Ron had called them earlier in the day to ask them to bring an arrangement for the table. He said Hermione had everything taken care of. As much as she loved her friends, Luna did not trust Hermione’s cooking.

“What’s with the frown, Moonbeam?” Luna turned to the sound of Neville’s voice. “Dinner is still on at Ron and Hermione’s?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about Hermione cooking.” Luna sighed and started to empty teapots. “I wish she would let us help with this. But when she decides to do something…”

“We know better that to stand in her way.” Neville wrapped his arms around Luna from behind, settling his chin on the top of her head. “I turned off the sign and made sure the door was locked. Come help me finish the arrangement. We can get ready at the cottage and go over together.”

“Nev, what are you up to?” Luna looked over her shoulder, watching Neville leave her kitchen. “I am already ready and we have to be there in less than an hour.”

“About six feet,” Neville’s voice rang through the kitchen. “I just like you sharing my space. I’m going to need to clean up a bit before we leave.”

“That joke is getting old,” Luna mumbled as she put the last of the teapots on the counter to dry. “It is sweet that he likes to have me in his space, but I am afraid he is spending too much time with the boys. I used to wish he would speak to me.”

“I heard that. The sooner you get in here, the sooner we can get to Ron and Hermione’s.” Neville leaned against the door as he watched Luna hang her apron on the peg by the door between his workshop and her kitchen. “Be careful what you wish for, Moonbeam.”

“Sunshine, if you weren’t such a sweetheart,” Luna sighed and walked past Neville into his workshop.

“I would find the courage to ask you to live at the cottage with me.” Neville’s whisper ghosted into the empty kitchen.

Neville: Help  
Harry: What’s up Nev?  
Neville: How did you do it?  
Harry: Do what?  
Neville: Asked her to share your space?  
Harry: I didn’t. She asked me  
Neville: That doesn’t help  
Harry: Nev, do you want Luna to share your space  
Neville: Every minute of every day.  
Harry: Just tell her  
Neville: I seem to forget how to talk when I think about asking her  
Harry: You’ve tried  
Neville: Almost every day for a month  
Harry: But  
Neville: I end up saying something stupid or not saying anything at all  
Harry: I saw a picture of what you gave her for St. Nicholas Day  
Neville: It was too subtle, wasn’t it?  
Harry: No, it was perfectly you.  
Neville: Then why hasn’t she said anything other than “Thank you. They are beautiful”?  
Harry: Maybe she wants to hear you say it  
Neville: I hate this. Why can’t I talk when it is important?  
Harry: Because it is important to you. Breathe, Nev.  
Neville: I forget sometimes when she is near me  
Harry: So tell her that. If you really want her in your space all the time, you will figure out a way to make it happen  
Neville: Ugh. See you in a bit

Neville slipped his mobile into the pocket of his overcoat. “If we don’t leave now, we will be late. Ron is going to start blowing up my mobile if we even look like we are going to be late.”

“Are you sure we don’t need to eat before we go?” Luna walked out of the guest bath, sliding an earring into her ear. “Hermione seemed really nervous about what she was trying to get done for tonight.”

“Ron talked her into letting Molly help her get everything cooked.” Neville held up Luna’s coat. “The arrangement is already in the car. All that left to do is get in the car and go.”

“What exactly are we supposed to do at this dinner?” Luna asked Neville as he closed the door to his cottage. “I have never celebrated Hanukkah and tonight being the last night sounds like a big deal. What if I mess something up?”

“It is going to be fine.” Neville placed his hand in the small of her back and led Luna towards his car. “Mione said all we have to do is show up, eat, and visit. She said Hanukkah is more about celebrating the miracles that God brings to our lives and spending time with the people we love.”

“I think I can handle that.” Luna slipped past Neville as he held the car door pen for her. “There are a few miracles I want to ask for tonight. Do people make Hanukkah wishes?”

Luna: What is going on with Nev?  
Ginny: Why are you asking me?  
Luna: You’re a mum, you can read people  
Ginny: That only works with James and even then …  
Luna: He stops talking halfway through sentences  
Ginny: That is nothing new  
Luna: He mumbles when I leave the room  
Ginny: Again, nothing new  
Luna: The St Nick gift!  
Ginny: I think he was pretty clear with that one  
Luna: Then why doesn’t he just ask?  
Ginny: Because he is Nev  
Luna: I think he asked tonight as I walked out of the room but it was more of a whispered wish than a question  
Ginny: Be patient. Nev will figure it out.  
Luna: I waited forever for our first official date  
Ginny: And you two have been inseparable since  
Luna: I hate going home to an empty flat every night  
Ginny: Not much longer … Tis the season of miracles  
Luna: PLEASE!

Neville watched Luna as she spun the dreidel. He wanted talk to her before he lost his nerve, but he did not want to overstep. Tonight’s dinner had been fun. He had never had latkes and he was going to have to get the recipe for the brisket and the spinach appetizers. He was still trying to finish the piece of olive oil cake and candied nuts.

“Nev. you okay?” Ron asked as he dropped on the the sofa beside Neville. “You seemed lost in your thoughts just now.”

“Just thinking about something.” Neville answered absently.

“Something or someone?” Ron teased.

“Maybe a little of both.” Neville looked down at his watch. “It’s getting late and I need to get Luna home. This has been a great evening.”

“It has. I think Mione’s worn out.” Ron looked over at his wife as she dozed in her favorite chair. “Thanks for coming. We need to do this again next year.”

“Definitely.” Neville pushed up off the sofa. “Luna, are you about ready to go?”

“Just one more spin.” Luna picked the top up off the table. “I have one more wish to make.”

“I’ll get our coats. Can you take my plate in the kitchen?” Neville ran his finger along her cheek.

“Sure. I’ll tell Harry and Ginny goodbye while I’m in there.” Luna spun the top and stood up. “I think Hermione has had a long day.”

“Me, too. Don’t be long.” Neville kissed her softly. “I’ll meet you at the door.”

“Yeah, the door.” Luna watched Neville walk away from her. “I’m supposed to be doing something. Oh yeah, dishes in the kitchen and goodbye.”

Harry: Do you think he’ll do it?  
Ron: Do what?  
Harry: Ask her?  
Ron: Ask her what?  
Harry: How dense are you?  
Ron: Ask Mione, I don’t know  
Harry: Ask her to move in with him  
Ron: Oh, you mean the question he has almost asked three times tonight when he thought no one was around  
Harry: Yup  
Ron: It would take a miracle  
Harry: As your sister is fond of saying … Tis the season

Neville parked his car in his spot beside his cottage. “Are you sure you want to drive home? It’s late.”

“Yes, Nev. I need to get home. I don’t want to wear this again tomorrow.” Luna began to dig in her pocketbook to find her keys.

“I wish you would stay.” Neville decided it was now or never. “I really wish you would stay every night. I miss you when you are not here.”

“Nev, what are you saying?” Luna looked up and watched Neville’s blush. “What have you been trying to ask me all night?”

“Luna, stay here.” Neville’s voice was only a whisper. “Stay here with me every night, forever.”

Luna: OMG … I can’t believe I just did that  
Ginny: Did what?  
Daphne: Are you okay?  
Hermione: Why is my mobile buzzing. It is 2 a.m.  
Luna: He asked  
Ginny: You are going to have to be more specific  
Daphne: No way  
Hermione: I am too sleepy for riddles. Spit it out  
Luna: He asked me to move in with him!  
Ginny: YES!  
Daphne: Finally!  
Hermione: Please tell me you said yes  
Luna: I’m giving up my flat at the end of the month  
Ginny: Tell us what day you want to move your stuff and we will have the boys there  
Daphne: Pack a few light bags so Theo will not feel left out  
Hermione: I’m happy for you. Night ladies!  
Ginny: Good night, Grumpy Pants.  
Daphne: Night all!  
Luna: Sweet dreams … I know I will have them

Neville: I asked  
Harry: And  
Neville: When can you help move furniture?  
Harry: Good for you, Nev  
Neville: Night, Harry  
Harry: Night, Nev

Neville: Good night, Moonbeam  
Luna: Night Sunshine  
Neville: Only 21 more days  
Luna: 21 more days


	11. December 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is checking in on Theo and searching for items that might have been left at the Hanukkah party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/31315128467/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Keep You Warm by Sam Tsui and Kina Grannis

Daphne: Can anyone go check on Theo today?  
Harry: Is he driving you insane?  
Hermione: He seemed to be handling things okay yesterday  
Luna: Are you at home?  
Daphne: I’m at work today. End of term exams are next week and I need to set some things up for both of us.  
Ron: I’m headed over there now with my chess set  
Ginny: James and I can bring lunch  
Neville: Can I kidnap him to help at the shop tomorrow?  
Daphne: Thank you! His meds make him sleep but he puts off taking them because of the way they make him feel  
Harry: And when he is not sleeping  
Luna: He is restless  
Neville: How long is he out of work?  
Daphne: He is restless in his sleep too. He is out week this week. I’m working on the review for his students right now.  
Hermione: Are you in your classroom?  
Daphne: I’m in the staff room. Not officially at work, just working where the resources are available  
Ginny: Are you out all week  
Daphne: No just until tomorrow. I think he should be okay by himself by then  
Harry: Have you met Theo?

Luna: Did I leave my earmuffs last night?  
Hermione: I’ll look  
Luna: I can’t seem to concentrate today  
Hermione: I wonder why  
Luna: He finally asked  
Hermione: When is the lease on your flat up?  
Luna: Don’t care  
Hermione: When are you moving in?  
Luna: New Years Day  
Hermione: Are you ready for this?  
Luna: I’ve been ready since our first real date

Theo: Brown Eyes  
Daphne: Yes. Chess Man  
Theo: I can take care of myself  
Daphne: What would make you say that?  
Theo: The parade of friends that has visited our house today  
Daphne: What makes you think I had anything to do with that?  
Theo: Brown Eyes  
Daphne: What?  
Theo: Ron brought coffee and donuts and an offer for a game of chess “on his way in”. The shop is in the opposite direction and they live less than 5 minutes from the shop.  
Daphne: He could have been on his way back from taking Mione to work  
Theo: Our house is not between the library and the shop  
Daphne: I will be home soon  
Theo: Brown Eyes … Baby, I’m okay  
Daphne: I don’t like seeing you hurt  
Theo: I’ve been hurt worse before  
Daphne: But   
Theo: Just come home, work can wait  
Daphne: Love you  
Theo: Love you more … come home

Harry: So, are you all ready for this  
Theo: Ready for what  
Ron: Moving day  
Theo: Who’s moving? What did I miss yesterday?  
Neville: Luna’s moving on New Years Day  
Theo: Nev! You finally asked  
Harry: We are proud of you  
Ron: And happy for you  
Neville: She just sat there and smiled for 15 minutes before she said “How does New Year's Day sound?”  
Theo: I’ll be glad to help - If Daphne will let me  
Harry: I’m sure she will let you carry the pillows  
Ron: If she lets you off the sofa  
Neville: You broke both bones in your lower arm and almost had your shoulder dislocated  
Theo: And …  
Harry: She did not see you in Secondary  
Ron: She does not understand the stubborn hockey player mentality  
Neville: You were white as a sheet by the time she took you home last night  
Theo: I was fine  
Harry: Lie  
Ron: I haven’t seen you in that much pain since you dislocated your shoulder during the playoffs  
Theo: I was just tired  
Harry: Let her worry over you  
Ron: You got hurt protecting her  
Neville: She feels bad that you protected her and got hurt  
Theo: She said that?  
Neville: Last night, when we were talking on the porch  
Theo: She didn’t say anything  
Harry: They never do  
Ron: They just fuss and fret and ask people to look in on you until they work it out of their systems  
Neville: Really?!?!  
Harry: Yes, really. They seem to think it is their job to take care of us when they share space with us  
Ron: Just wait. If you think Luna is protective of you now, watch her in February.  
Neville: Oh boy

Harry: How was Theo when you stopped by with lunch?  
Ginny: Sound asleep on the sofa  
Harry: How is James?  
Ginny: Sneezing. He would not keep his muffs on and now his ears are bright red  
Harry: You expected a different outcome?  
Ginny: Not really but it was worth a try  
Harry: He HATES anything on his head  
Ginny: I wonder where he gets it from  
Harry: One time. I left my stocking cap at work one time  
Ginny: Went out to a scene in the snow and ended up with pneumonia  
Harry: It was not pneumonia and it was not because I did not have a hat on  
Ginny: Really?  
Harry: Yes really  
Ginny: Are you going to be home soon?  
Harry: I’ll be home by 5.   
Ginny: Chili for dinner tonight  
Harry: Darlin … are you okay?  
Ginny: Just tired  
Harry: Are you sure?  
Ginny: I’m fine, just tired  
Harry: Gin? Are you?

Daphne: I’m headed home  
Hermione: Good. You need to rest too  
Ginny: He was asleep when I stopped by. I left some casseroles Mum made in the freezer and soup in the fridge  
Luna: He called here earlier. He and Nev talked for about 20 minutes  
Daphne: He is so restless  
Luna: He is used to being active  
Ginny: He has always been like this. Trying to get back to what he normally does 2 seconds after he gets hurt  
Hermione: Ron is the same way. He burned his hand in the lab the other day, slapped a wet rag over it and kept going. I wouldn’t have known about it if George hadn’t told me  
Luna: Nev came into TnT 2 weeks ago with floral tape around the end of his finger said everything was fine.   
Daphne: Was it?  
Hermione: Is he male?  
Luna: I find out 2 days later that he had sliced himself with a knife making an arrangement and should have had stitches. Instead he used super glue and floral tape  
Daphne: They are so  
Ginny: Stubborn  
Daphne: Dense  
Hermione: Aggravating  
Luna: Male  
Ginny: But they are perfect  
Hermione: Because they’re ours

Hermione: I’m headed home  
Ron: Are you okay?  
Hermione: Just tired  
Ron: Take a nap. I’ll fix dinner when I get home  
Hermione: Not hungry  
Ron: You will be soon enough  
Hermione: When are we going to tell them?  
Ron: Whenever you want. Harry was asking questions.  
Hermione: Do they know?  
Ron: I haven’t said anything but they have been in our shoes  
Hermione: Ginny has been asking me too  
Ron: At Chess Club?  
Hermione: Maybe. It seems to be where all major life announcements happen  
Ron: Be good  
Hermione: Always

Hermione: Found it  
Ginny: Found what  
Daphne: Did you lose something?  
Luna: Other than her mind? She did marry Ron after all  
Hermione: Luna’s earmuffs. Ginny’s dish cover. Daphne’s favorite lip balm  
Ginny: Have you been on a treasure hunt?  
Daphne: So that is why I couldn’t find it today  
Luna: What have you been doing since you got home?  
Hermione: Cleaning up from last night  
Daphne: I figured you would be taking a nap  
Ginny: Naps are good. James hates them  
Luna: I’m not much of a nap person  
Hermione: It was just the guest room and the kitchen  
Ginny: Are you okay?  
Daphne: Why the guest room?  
Luna: Is that where the coats were?  
Hermione: I am fine. I just wanted to straighten a few things when I got home  
Ginny: Mione, are you sure you are okay  
Hermione: I’m fine

Neville: Miss you  
Luna: I am 2 rooms over  
Neville: I still miss you  
Luna: Miss you too  
Neville: Have dinner with me?  
Luna: Sure, your place or mine?  
Neville: Ours


	12. December 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally figures out why Ginny has been so tired lately. Can she handle those changes and her career with his help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46218783002/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Maybe This Christmas by Ron Sexsmith

Something was wrong. The bed was cold. Harry turned over to see if Ginny was alright, only to find her place empty. That would explain why the bed felt cold.

“Darlin, where are you?” Harry reached for his glasses. He could see light coming from under the bathroom door. “Gin, are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Ginny’s voice was weak as it drifted from behind the closed door. “Just a little stomach upset. I’ll be fine.”

“Let me in, darlin,” Harry knocked on the locked door. “You are not fine. You have been too tired lately and this the third time in the last week that you have had ‘just a little stomach upset’. Talk to me.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the lock turn and the door swung open. “This is not fine. You are sitting in the bathroom floor, crying and looking green.” Harry knelt beside her and ran a finger down her cheek. “Call in today and go to the doctor. I think I know what is going on. I’ll call in and we will make the appointment together.”

“I can’t miss today. I have three interviews for the flowers of the season piece today. Getting Nev and the evergreen expert to reschedule will not be a problem but the poinsettia lady could only do her interview this afternoon.” Ginny laid he head on Harry’s chest. “She is supposed to be setting up the huge display in the Kings Cross station today and could only spare thirty minutes at one. I have to be there for that.”

“I’ll see if Nev can do the interview tomorrow. When is the other interview?” Harry rubbed her back and waited for her breathing to even out. “I’ll call the doctor and see if they can get you in before lunch. That way you can still make your last interview.”

“Why do you want me to go if we both know what this is?” Ginny gestured around the room. “There is nothing they are going to tell us that they haven’t before.”

“But, they can give you meds to help with the stomach upset, as you like to call it,” Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Come on, you will feel better after you have laid down for a little longer. It is not the end of the world to need a nap.”

“I guess I could sleep a little longer.” Ginny followed Harry out of the bathroom and let him tuck her back into bed. “James will be up soon. Let me know if you need my help to find anything.”

“We will do just fine while you sleep.” Harry kissed her on the forehead. “I’m sure I can find the numbers I need in the notebook you keep in your carry all and James and I are going to have a grand time fixing Mum breakfast. Just rest.”

Harry: Gin isn’t feeling well  
Neville: Do we need to do the interview another time  
Harry: Can you?  
Neville: Sure. Just tell her to come by when she is feeling better  
Harry: It’s just a little stomach upset. She should be better in a few days  
Neville: No worries.   
Harry: Thanks Nev

Harry looked around Kings Cross station. It hadn’t changed much in the years since he had left for school from here.

“DDAAAAADDDDDAAAAAA” James’ voice echoed through the vaulted ceilings where he was waiting for Ginny.

“Are you sure you are feeling up to this, darlin’?” Harry asked as he took his son from Ginny. “You still look tired.”

“I’m fine. Take this little man for an adventure while I interview the poinsettia lady over there.” Ginny kissed both her boys on the cheek and pulled her notebook from her carry all. “I’ll be done in about thirty minutes. Meet me at the coffee shop by the main doors.”

“As you wish, fearless reporter.” Harry took James’ hand and made him wave at his mother’s back. “We are ever at your beck and call. So, little man, what are we getting into while mum works her magic?”

Harry spent the next half hour walking James’ around the station and admiring the decorations that had already been set up. “So, what should we get Mum for Christmas? She has already bought an amazing present for me. You may not think it is so amazing, but I do. It’s a secret right now. So don’t tell.”

“Don’t tell what?” Ginny hugged her boys from behind. “What are you plotting with our son? I love secrets.”

“Because you can never keep them,” Harry laughed and handed James back to his mother. “How did your interview go? What amazing knowledge did you gain to make your feature absolutely amazing.”

Ginny laughed as she hugged James to her chest. “I now know more than any human should about the proper care of poinsettias. I am also hungry. What is for dinner?”

“Flying Pies?” Harry asked. “It has been a while since we went there without the Club.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ginny stepped toward the front doors of the station. “I hear Supreme Pizza calling my name.”

Ginny: What’s going on with you?  
Hermione: I could ask the same thing of you  
Ginny: I’m fine  
Hermione: So am I  
Ginny: You are so fine that you were wearing the biggest jumper I have ever seen Monday night  
Hermione: You are one to talk. I have never seen anyone turn that shade of green at the smell of brisket unless they are  
Ginny: Are you?  
Hermione: PREGNANT  
Ginny: PREGNANT  
Hermione: Due in July  
Ginny: Due in September  
Hermione: You can’t tell anyone  
Ginny: Neither can you. I just had it confirmed today  
Hermione: We are going to tell the family soon  
Ginny: We are going to wait for a while longer   
Hermione: This is going to be interesting  
Ginny: I can’t wait.


	13. December 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron plans a special surprise for a holiday tradition. Hermione's annual trip to the Royal Ballet just got a little sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32397240418/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Music: Waltz of the Snowflakes by New York City Ballet Orchestra

“Mione, love, are you ready to go?” Ron peeked his head into their bedroom. Hermione was supposed to be getting ready for their dinner and ballet date. He was taking her to see The Nutcracker. He had taken her to see the Royal Ballet’s production every year.

“I just need to find my shoes and I will be ready to go.” Hermione walked out of their bathroom and twirled. “How do I look? Can you tell?”

“Absolutely smashing. I don’t care if they can.” Ron pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. “I’m not sure I want to share you with the world tonight; you are so beautiful.”

“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione playfully tapped his chest. “We are not missing The Nutcracker because you cannot control yourself. I am not missing dinner at La Ballerina or this performance.”

“Are you sure?’ Ron pulled her in for another kiss. “It is cold outside and it is warm in here. Who need to hear the Waltz of the Snowflakes?”

“I do.” Hermione spun out of his arms and continued to spin toward the closet. “You can warm me up when we get home. I am hungry and you have a promise to keep.”

“If you insist, love.” Ron hung his head and tried not to laugh. “As you wish.”

Hermione: He has lost his mind  
Daphne: Who?  
Ginny: My brother, who else  
Luna: Why are you on your mobile?  
Hermione: My husband got us amazing seats tonight.  
Daphne: Where are you?  
Ginny: Isn’t tonight Nutcracker night?  
Luna: Again, why are you on your mobile?  
Hermione: Yes. Tonight is Nutcracker night. I just wanted to show our seats  
Ginny: Get off your mobile  
Daphne: Curtain rise is in 2 minutes  
Luna: Let me see and then turn off your mobile  
Hermione: I can’t believe he got us these seats

Ron looked over at his sleeping wife. Tonight had been an amazing night. He liked that he could still surprise her from time to time. He had managed to get them seats in the Grand Tier boxes and to the reception after the performance. There were several violins on display during the reception that she had decided needed to be researched. That was one of the joys and difficulties of being married to a librarian; she always seemed to need to know about the history of objects.

He had bundled her up and moved her towards the car when he saw her energy starting to fade. She did not like having to slow down, but the baby was forcing the issue in the evenings. He was hoping to let the world in on their little secret soon. Because that cute little bump that said he was going to be a father, wasn’t so little anymore.

“Wake up, love.” Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and turned off the ignition. “We are home. Time for tired librarians to go to bed.”

“I am not tired.” Hermione mumbled, turning to face Ron. “I was just resting my eyes and trying to figure out where I have seen the pattern on one of the violins in the exhibit before.”

“Well, we are home.” Ron reached over and unbuckle her seat belt. “I’ll be around in a minute to open your door. Time for sleepy people to go to bed.”

Ron got out of the car and walked around to Hermione’s door. He could either escort her or carry her. It had been awhile since he had carried her. He opened the door and reached for his wife.

“Ronald, what are you doing.” Hermione was startled by Ron lifting her out of the car and carrying her towards their front door. “I am too heavy for you to be doing this. Close the car door. What are you thinking?”

Ron took a couple of steps back and tapped the car door closed with his foot. “ I am carrying my beautiful, sleeping bride into our house and into my bed. If you would be so kind as to unlock the door?”

Hermione tried not to laugh as she dug for her keys in her clutch. “Really? Did you think this through? You may have to put me down so you can manage getting into the house.”

Ron set Hermione down on the porch and pulled his keys from his pants pocket. “Do not move. I am carrying you over the threshold as soon as I get it open. I have plans for you.”

“Plans? Do tell.” Hermione watched snowflakes land on the collar of Ron’s overcoat. “What if our plans don’t agree? What will you do then?”

Ron opened their front door with a flourish and picked her up again. “I’ll kiss you until you agree with me. I think you will like my plans.”

Ron did not set her down until they were in the bedroom. Settling her onto the bed, he left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Hermione tried to think of a reason why she would want to move as she watched Ron walk out of the room. Thinking of nothing, she closed her eyes and waited for Ron to return.

Ron: I’m going to need your help  
Harry: It is midnight. Could this have waited until morning?  
Ron: No. She’s pregnant  
Harry: I know that  
Ron: What?  
Harry: When are you due?  
Ron: August. How could you tell?  
Harry: I figured it out Monday night. I’ve been around a pregnant woman and recognize the signs  
Ron: Well then, you can help me plan how to tell the rest of the world.  
Harry: Parents first. Then the rest of the world  
Ron: But how?  
Harry: I don’t know. I’m tired and can’t think right now  
Ron: We need to do it soon if you have figured it out.  
Harry: I have to be at work in 5 hours. Good night Ron  
Ron: Some help you are. Night, Harry

Hermione stirred as she felt her shoes being removed. “Hello, beautiful,” Ron whispered as he kissed the top of each foot after he removed her shoes. “Let's get you ready for bed. Off with those uncomfortable clothes.”

Hermione reached for his face. “What about you? Off with your uncomfortable clothes?”

“Patience, love. I have a plan.”


	14. December 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo enlists the guys help to plan a surprise for Daphne. Can he get it everything ready before she gets home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46218782032/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Music: The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You) by Nat King Cole

Theo: Mate, I need your help  
Ron: What do you need?  
Harry: What are you up to?  
Neville: She said not to let him do anything.  
Theo: I just need a ride to the grocers  
Ron: Why?  
Harry: What do you need from the grocers?  
Neville: What are you planning?  
Theo: I want to have dinner ready for her when she gets home  
Ron: So you need to get food  
Harry: And dessert  
Neville: And flowers  
Theo: And I can’t find the keys to my car or my bike  
Harry: And you won’t find them after yesterday  
Ron: You are not allowed to drive while you are taking those pain meds  
Neville: She found you on your bike  
Theo: I was just going to go down to the corner and get some snacks  
Harry: She gave me your bike keys  
Ron: I know where your car keys are  
Neville: But until you are cleared to go back to work  
Theo: I am trapped in my own home  
Harry: I’ll drop by Anna’s and pick up her favorite pasta  
Ron: I’ll get you a tart from the bakery  
Neville: I’ll bring flowers   
Theo: I am capable of doing all of those things  
Harry: Not right now. Let us help out.  
Ron: What time is she getting home?  
Theo: She has a meeting after classes, so not before 4:30  
Neville: We will be there by 3

Theo thought about throwing his mobile across the room. In the five days since he had broken his arm. Daphne had done everything and let him do nothing. He was not an invalid, just a little injured. Now, thanks to that stupid rule, he was going to miss Chess Club. No work, no play, no fair.

He had not minded being stuck on the sofa for a couple of days, but now he was restless. His shoulder only hurt occasionally and the throbbing had stopped under the cast. The doctor had called earlier and cleared him to return to work on Monday. He was not taking pain meds during the day now and he was hoping to switch to non-prescription pain meds before he went back to work. All he had to do was convince Daphne that his was fine. “Oh boy,” Theo muttered as he looked around the sitting room. “I have work to do.”

Daphne: I’m not coming to Chess Club tonight  
Luna; Why not? You went to work today  
Hermione: But Theo didn’t  
Ginny: So you are keeping him company?  
Daphne: I’m going to set up a chess board in the sitting room and see if he wants to play  
Hermione: How has he been doing?  
Ginny: Has he been cleared to go back?  
Luna: Setting up the board for Strip Chess?  
Daphne: OMG  
Ginny: Luna?  
Hermione: If he talks her into playing that he must feel better  
Daphne: Strip Chess?  
Ginny: Luna … don’t  
Hermione: She found the rules online when she was writing a smut fest piece  
Luna: What? She is the only one of us that really plays chess  
Daphne: Really? Strip chess is a real thing?  
Ginny: Yup  
Hermione: I read that story. OMG  
Luna: Maybe I could get Nev to teach me to play …  
Daphne: LUNA!  
Hermione: On that note, I’m headed home  
Ginny: I am going to take my boy to his Gran and meet my husband at the house  
Luna: I’m going to pack an overnight bag  
Daphne: I don’t want to know any more  
Luna: We will miss you tonight … Do NOT touch your mobile …

Daphne was met by candlelight and soft music when she entered the cottage. Whatever Theo was up to smelled delicious. “Theo, What’s going on?”

“Dinner is on the table in front of the fire.” Theo’s voice carried into the room from the kitchen. “Get comfortable and I’ll be out in a minute. Tonight, it is my turn to take care of you.”

Daphne put her coat and bag in the closet and put her shoes in the basket by the front door. “You did not have to do this. I was going to heat up the chili from last night.”

“I wanted to do this. I am feeling better and I have not needed the pain meds today.” Theo walked into the room carrying a cast iron skillet. “Dinner from Anna’s, thanks to Harry, and a quiet evening to tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done this week. I know I have not been the easiest person to get along with.”

“Like I would do anything else.” Daphne patted the spot beside her on the blanket he had spread out in front of the fireplace. “This looks delicious. Come sit with me and eat.”

“I will as soon as I get one last thing.” Theo headed back to the kitchen. “We can enjoy dinner and a movie from the comfort of the blanket in front of the fire. I even have chestnuts to roast.”

Daphne watch Theo arrange the last dish on the coffee table and settle beside her one the floor. “How did you do all this? Please tell me you did not drive? I thought I found all your keys.”

“Don’t worry, Brown Eyes.” Theo leaned into Daphne and rested his forehead on hers. “I asked the guys to help me get everything together. I didn't mean to scare you yesterday when I tried to ride the bike.”

“Please don’t do that again.” Daphne tangled her fingers with the fingers on his uninjured hand. “I had nightmares about you tipping over and doing more damage. Sunday was bad enough.”

“I’ve had worse injuries when I was playing hockey.” Theo lifted her fingers to his lips, kissing each fingertip. “But, I have never had anyone take care of me as well as you have this week. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you, Theo. I can’t imagine doing anything other than what I have done.” Daphne kissed him, softy. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold. You can show me your appreciation after dinner,”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Theo nipped Daphne’s lower lip. “I am hungry after all.”

Theo: I need another favor  
Neville: Do you realize what time it is?  
Theo: I’m sorry, mate  
Neville: I was up anyway  
Theo: I need someone to pick up a package at the jewelers  
Neville: Last minute gift  
Theo: You could call it that? I was supposed to pick it up Wednesday but things happened  
Neville: Are they going to let me pick it up?  
Theo: I made the arrangements earlier today  
Neville: When do you want me to bring it to you?  
Theo; Just bring it to the White Elephant Sunday  
Neville: I need to finish wrapping my gift for that  
Theo: Is that why you are still up?  
Neville: I hate wrapping packages  
Theo: Me too  
Neville: Same  
Theo: Bags are perfect  
Neville: Grocer’s bags  
Theo: Thanks, mate.  
Neville: For what?  
Theo: This  
Neville: Are you two going to be ready for the party Sunday?  
Theo: She tells me she has everything ready to put together after church  
Neville: Do you need us to bring anything?  
Theo: Other than the box from the jewelers, no  
Neville: Night Theo. Good Luck  
Theo: What do you mean Nev?  
Neville: You asked for flowers today and I am picking up something from the jewelers for you tomorrow. She’s going to say yes  
Theo: Night Nev  
Neville: Night Theo


	15. December 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna agrees to make cupcakes for the White Elephant party. Will Neville be a help or hindrance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32397239888/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: All I Want For Christmas by She & Him

Daphne: Luna, can you bring cupcakes?  
Luna: Sure, anything else?  
Hermione: Do you want us to bring anything?  
Ginny: Same here  
Daphne: Mione - party mix like your mum makes  
Daphne: Gin - your mum’s hot cider  
Hermione: I just finished a batch so sure  
Ginny: I’ll call her and get the recipe if she will give it up  
Daphne: Thanks ladies  
Hermione: This is going to be fun  
Ginny: Anytime  
Luna: I can’t wait to see the chaos

Luna looked around at the disaster that was the kitchen in Neville’s cottage. She must not have been thinking clearly when she decided to make three different kinds of cupcakes for tomorrow. But, they were going to look so cute on the tray together and the boys never let cake go to waste.

“Cherry cordial have the Christmas lights, gingerbread have the snowmen, and mint chocolate chip for trees,” Luna ticked off items on the list she was holding as she mumbled. “Once they cool, I'm going to have to get Neville to help. The decorating is going to take a while.”

“Get Neville to help with what.” Luna yelped as his voice came from behind her. “Sorry I’m late. I had to run an errand for Theo.”

Luna looked at Neville leaning against the doorframe. “You startled me. I’m going to need your help decorating these cupcakes for tomorrow. What errand for Theo?”

Neville pushed off the doorframe and walked across the room. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Neville kissed Luna’s cheek. “An errand he can’t run right now because Daphne has hidden all the keys to the cars and his bike.That is all I am going to tell you.”

“Do you mind helping me decorate the cupcakes?” Luna fidgeted in Neville’s arms. “The last batch is in the oven and they will have to cool before we can decorate them all. I’m trying to remember if I have everything.”

“How can you find anything in here, Moonbeam?” Neville settled his chin into the crook of her neck.”Shall we clean up the flour explosion before we check the decorating supplies. I haven’t seen the kitchen look this beautiful since the last time Gran made cupcakes.”

“Is it really that bad?” Luna looked around at the countertops full of scattered ingredients and cooling cupcakes. “It took a couple of tries to figure out her mixer. I really love working in here.”

“I did not say it as a mess.” Neville turned Luna and kissed the tip of her flour covered nose. “This kitchen is perfect just the way it is. It reminds me of all the times Gran baked for us. We just need to get a few things sorted and it will be ready for the next step.”

“Okay.” Luna leaned into Neville’s chest and sighed. “It will take a while for them to cool after the last batch comes out. Clean up will go faster if we work together.”

GInny: AWWWWW  
Daphne: He sure is concentrating  
Hermione: How did you get him to do that?  
Luna: He likes to decorate so I put him to work  
Ginny: Is he sticking his tongue out?  
Daphne: Theo does that when he is concentrating sometimes  
Hermione: What is he decorating?  
Luna: He was helping me decorate the cupcakes for tomorrow  
Ginny: It looks almost too cute to eat  
Hermione: How many cupcakes did you make?  
Daphne: You did not have to do that much  
Luna: It has been fun. I made 3 different kinds. There will be enough for everyone to take some home  
Hermione: Can we see the others?  
Ginny: Do you mind if I take some to work?  
Daphne: I was going to ask the same thing  
Luna: No, they are a surprise. Yes, you can have as many of the leftovers as you want and give them to who ever you want

Luna slid her mobile into the back pocket of her jeans. 

“Did you just take my picture?” Neville did not look up from his task of placing small candies in the frosting on the cupcake in front of him. “What do the girls think of my decorating skills? Because I am sure that is who you sent the picture to.”

“Who says I took a picture or sent it to anyone?” Luna picked up a cupcake and began to pipe green icing onto it. “I’m over here making Christmas trees for you to decorate. I need to start painting faces on marshmallows for the snowmen.

“I know you, Moonbeam.” Neville looked up from the cupcake that now looked like a string of fairy lights had been wrapped around its frosting. “You took a picture, sent it to the girls and then tried to play innocent.”

“I would do no such thing, Sunshine.” Luna picked up another cupcake to cover in green frosting. “And, if I had, they would be jealous of the cute baker's assistant I have tonight. Gin thinks it cute that you stick your tongue out when you are concentrating.”

“She does, does she?” Neville set down the cupcake he had been working on and began to stalk Luna around the counter. “And what do the other girls think? I have frosting and I am not afraid to use it.”

“Neville, you wouldn’t” Luna began to back out of the kitchen toward the living room. “That frosting is for the snowmen. What are you doing?”

Neville wrapped one arm around Luna’s waist and pulled her into his body. “Just a little frosting to sweeten you up. I know you. The girls have seen me in a very unmanly position.”

Luna wiggled in Neville’s grip and tried to get away. “If it makes it any better, I think the boys are going to have to help out from now on. They told me I am a lucky girl.”

Neville smiled and put a drop of frosting on Luna’s lips. “Oops, I got frosting on you. I guess I will have to lick that off.”

Before Luna could catch her breath, Neville had bent down and was kissing her. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him deeper into the kiss. Frosting the rest of the cupcakes could wait.

Neville: How did you know?  
Harry: Know what?  
Neville: That she was it?  
Harry: Can you breath when she is in the room?  
Neville: No  
Harry Can you breath when she is not in the room?  
Neville: No  
Harry: Can you see your life without her, ever?  
Neville: No  
Harry: That’s how you know

Neville set his mobile on the bedside table and laid back in bed. Turning toward the wall, Neville wrapped his body around Luna’s and listened to her soft breathing. “Good Night, Moonbeam. Love you.”


	16. December 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Elephant Parties are always full of surprises. Why should the Chess Club's be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46218781352/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Presents for Christmas by Solomon Burke

Theo: Do you have it?  
Neville: Yes. They wrapped it at the store.  
Theo: Is is obvious?  
Neville: No. It looks just like the one I’m bringing  
Theo: I’m going to be sick  
Neville: No you are not  
Theo: What if she says no?  
Neville: Breathe, Theo  
Theo: Later  
Neville: Everything is going to go fine. She loves you  
Theo: I can’t imagine this life without her  
Neville: I completely understand

Daphne opened the door to let Harry and Ginny in. “Where’s James? We grabbed a few little things for him to play with and open in case you brought him.”

“Molly is having a party for the little ones so their parents can have some fun, too.” Harry hugged Daphne and carried their bags into the living room. “I have party mix and a couple of presents of questionable taste. Where do I put them?”

Ginny laughed as she followed Harry. “The food goes in the kitchen and the presents go under the tree.” 

“Theo, Harry’s here.” Daphne tugged Ginny toward the back of the house. “There is an intense chess tournament being held in the office. Someone missed you all Friday night.”

“Go have fun, honey.” Ginny continued to laugh as Daphne dragged her away. “I think we girls have something to do in the back.”

Daphne: Love you  
Theo: Miss you  
Daphne: I am just on the other side of the house  
Theo: You are not in the room with me  
Daphne: You have gotten spoiled this week  
Theo: Sorry if I have been a grump  
Daphne: You had reason  
Theo: Love you  
Daphne: Miss you  
Theo: See you soon?

Harry followed the sounds of laughter to Theo’s office. “So, what is this I hear about an intense chess tournament?’

Ron patted the chair beside him. “Two on one bughouse is not my idea of fun. Come join me so we can teach these two a lesson in how to play.”

“Should I put one hand behind my back to even the odds?” Harry asked as he settled into the chaos that was any game of bughouse. “It seems as if we have the advantage of four hands instead of three.”

“Up to you, Potter,” Theo challenged as he reached across the board to capture a rook with a bishop. “No clock means no rules.”

“There are still rules, Nott.” Ron chuckled as he used a knight to take the bishop Theo had just moved. “Just like a White Elephant exchange has rules that you are breaking.”

“Not breaking, just bending.” Theo watched Harry make a move on the other board. “I just need to end up with a particular gift and I need to go last.”

“Sounds like someone is trying to more than bend the rules.” Neville smiled as he pushed a piece across his board. “Checkmate, gentlemen. The crippled one and I win again.”

“Set it up again.” Ron chuckled as he reached for the pieces that were scattered around the table. “Harry wasn’t here for the whole game. We need one fair game to decide the champ.”

Ron: So we are telling them tonight?  
Hermione: We have already told our parents  
Ron: Are you sure you want to do it this way?  
Hermione: Do you remember how Harry and Ginny told us?  
Ron: Yes, they just put it out there and waited for everyone to realize what they were looking at  
Hermione: We are just carrying on the tradition  
Ron: Okay, how long do you think it will take?  
Hermione: Don’t hold your breath

The girls were waiting for them in the living room when the boys finished their last game of bughouse. “There are snacks in the kitchen. Fill a plate and come join us.” Daphne waved a hand towards the kitchen and returned to her conversation with the girls.

“Mione, why did you change? I loved the jumper you had on?” Luna asked as she looked closer at Hermione.

“I got something on it. I think I dropped a meatball down it earlier.” Hermione laughed and held her plate closed to her lips as she ate another meatball.

“You look like a giant red and green present with that jumper and the bow in your hair.” Ginny smirked. “What does that tag say?”

“Don’t open until …” Daphne started to read the tag that Hermione had attached to her jumper. “Move your plate so I can see the rest, Mione. Don’t open until JULY?”

“July? Ron’s birthday isn’t in July.” Luna’s eyes opened wide as she looked closer at Hermione.

Luna’s thought was interrupted by an excited cluster of male giddiness pushing Ron into the living room. 

“You sly fellow.” Theo was holding Ron’s suit jacket open and staring at the shirt he was wearing.

“Don’t keep it to yourself, Chess Man,” Daphne was having a hard time talking through her laughter. “Let us see. What have these two been hiding?”

Harry whistled to get the attention of the group. “As the lead detective on this mystery, I think we need a line up to solve this fashion tragedy. Nev, take his coat. Ginny, help her up here.”

“I cannot believe you are doing this, Potter,” Hermione hissed at Ginny as she tried not to laugh along with the rest of the Chess Club.

Once Ron and Hermione were properly positioned in front of the Christmas tree and Harry had retrieved his mobile to “properly record the line up and questioning”, Ginny directed the couple to turn slowly so their outfits could be investigated thoroughly.

“So, Ron, when did you decide to by your beautiful wife that hideous jumper that is not even a Christmas jumper?” Harry had trouble asking the question through his tears. “We know no one with a birthday in July.”

“So, Hermione, how do you feel about your husband wearing a “Who's your daddy? Ask me in July” shirt to this Christmas event?” Theo fell onto the sofa in a fit of tears and laughter.

“What is so special about July?” Neville asked, looking between Hermione and Ron.

“Who’s your daddy? Open in July? Wait a minute.” Luna jumped up from the floor and rushed the couple being questioned. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“A NEW BABY!?!?” Daphne’s shout of joy started another round of laughter. “You are going to have a baby? Theo, they’re pregnant.”

Neville: Are you okay?  
Luna: I’m okay.  
Neville: Why are you in the kitchen  
Luna: I just needed a break from the noise  
Neville: Do you need me?  
Luna: Always, but this is enough for now  
Neville: Are you coming back soon  
Luna: I’m just loading up a tray of snacks for the next round  
Neville: We can go home if you are tired. You stayed up late finishing the cupcakes  
Luna: I’m fine. I just needed a few minutes of quiet  
Neville: Do you need help with the snacks?  
Luna: Could you carry a tray for me?  
Neville: Always

By the time Neville got to the kitchen, Luna had arranged a variety of snacks and drinks on two trays. “Are you ready for the next piece of chaos?”

Neville picked up the larger of the two trays and turned toward the door. “This is what Christmas is about. Family, friends, laughter, love. All of it. Including the noise.”

“Lead on. Sunshine.” Luna smiled, following Neville into the living room. “Let’s see what other surprises tonight can bring.

Daphne was explaining the rules of the White Elephant exchange to the group as Neville and Luna set down their trays. “Each person brought a gift and placed it under the tree. When it’s your turn, you have two choices - take a gift from under the tree or take a gift from someone in the room. No one opens their gift until everyone has a gift. We will go in alphabetical order, by first name. Any questions?”

“No fair, Brown Eyes,” Theo chimed in from his spot on the sofa. “You get to go first and I have to go last.”

“Just think of all the options you will have,” Ron muttered as he elbowed Theo on his uninjured side. “Quit complaining and let her pick.” 

Daphne walked over to the tree and chose a package covered in striped paper and a large bow Walking back to her place at Theo’s feet, she hugged her choice tightly. “Ginny, I saw you bring this one in so I know you won’t steal it. You're up next.”

The next twenty minutes was a flurry of laughter, insults, and present swapping. Theo had watched the package with a big white bow pass between all the guys. They were messing with him and he could do nothing about it. Thanks to alphabetical order, he was going to be the last person to make a grab for a gift, and he know which one he had to have. Ron was going LOVE what he ended up with after the swap.

“Brown Eyes, take my seat while I rescue my gift from Weasley,” Theo whispered in Daphne’s ear as he stood to walk across the room for his turn. “Ron, I do believe you have the package I want. Be a good man and hand it over. It looks like you get the last one under the tree.”

Ron laughed as he handed over the small box with the big bow. “Because you asked so nicely. Here. Have fun with it, whatever it is.”

Daphne waited for Theo to sit in the floor in front of her before she spoke. “On the count of three, everyone can open their presents… One...Two...Three…”

As she said “three”, Daphne felt Theo turn at her feet. “What are you doing? Why is your present unwrapped?”

Theo swallowed and grabbed Daphne's hand. “I might have cheated just a bit.” Getting on one knee and holding out the now open jewelry box, Theo whispered, “Marry me? I love you.”

Daphne stared at the scene in front of her, Theo, on one knee, her left hand in his uninjured on, carefully holding a box with a ring in the other. All she could do was nod. 

“So is that a yes?” Theo’s whispered question broke the spell that had been holding her.

“Yes. Forever, yes.”

Ginny: We need to do this every year  
Neville: Maybe with not so much excitement  
Luna: It was the most fun I have ever had at a holiday party  
Harry: I thought Ron was going to burst into flames during the fashion show  
Ron: I thought Theo was going to fall apart watching that little box go around the room  
Theo: Who is your fashion designer, Ron?  
Hermione: The same one that will design one for you … eventually  
Daphne: I love you all… but I have had a long day. I need a nap  
Ginny: I want brownies  
Luna: I’m not going there  
Hermione: Thank you dear. Night all.  
Harry: Good night. I’m spending my holidays with crazy people  
Ron: Night. Not all of us are crazy  
Theo: Until tomorrow. I’m all for naps  
Neville: Sleep well… when you get to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughouse is a chess game played with two boards and four players in two teams. Each team has one player with black pieces and with white pieces so that when an opponent’s piece is captured it can be passed to your teammate. On any move, instead of making a move, you may place any piece your teammate has given you anywhere (legally allowed) on your board.


	17. December 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple question in the newsroom has lead to a disaster in Ginny's kitchen. And the debate still isn't settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32397239338/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Song: Baby It’s Cold Outside by Home Free and Kira Isabella

Ginny: Can you stop at the grocers?  
Harry: Sure. What do you need?  
Ginny: Chocolate syrup and eggnog  
Harry: Okay?!?  
Ginny: Trying to solve a debate in the newsroom  
Harry: Really?!?  
Ginny: I’ll tell you about it when you get home

Ginny looked around her kitchen and sighed. Harry had taken James to bed and she had a mess to clean up. If she never saw another glass of eggnog or mug of hot chocolate again, she would be happy. It had started with a simple question and had ended up a giant mess.

“Potter, research for an article.” As those words had slipped out of the new girl’s mouth, Ginny had groaned. “For this feature on holiday drinks. Which is better, hot chocolate or eggnog?”

“It depends on the situation,” Ginny had replied, trying not to get into another argument with the little trouble maker. “Nothing beats a cup of Mum’s hot chocolate after playing in the snow with my brothers. But, a smooth cup of eggnog after dinner with friends is good too.”

“So which is it?” she asked again. “I’m polling the newsroom for my feature.”

“Is ‘Depends on the situation’ an option?” Ginny rubbed her forehead.

“Nope,” The new girl giggled as she skipped to the next office. “One or the other, Potter. I’ll come back later for your answer.”

Ginny groaned as she thought of the chaos that she was causing the newsroom. She had managed to convince the little trouble maker that she needed to poll friends and family before she could give a definite answer. That is how Ginny ended up with a kitchen disaster. 

At first, she had gotten a hot chocolate from the Bishops Brew and Harry had brought home eggnog from the grocers. Three kinds of eggnog and two kinds of hot chocolate later, she still did not have an answer.

Hermione sent her a secret family recipe for eggnog and Harry had made her another cup of hot chocolate. So, they began the messy process of making eggnog from scratch. The hot chocolate helped temper her temper but it did not save the kitchen from looking like James had gotten into the cabinets. She now had a decision for the snooty little trouble maker - apple cider.

Ginny: Hot chocolate or eggnog?  
Harry: Not again  
Theo: Hot Chocolate  
Daphne: Eggnog  
Hermione: Eggnog  
Ron: Hot chocolate with a splash of eggnog  
Luna: Hot chocolate  
Neville: Hot chocolate  
Harry: Apple cider  
Ginny: Agreed  
Hermione: Why are we answering this question?  
Ron: I can change my vote  
Ginny: This is perfect. I’m taking a screenshot and sending it to the little snot  
Neville: That explains so much  
Luna: You can’t kill her  
GInny: Why not?  
Theo: Just ask Harry  
Daphne: She is young  
Harry: I do not want to visit you in jail

“Darlin, where are you?” 

Harry looked around the empty kitchen for signs of his wife. She had been in quite a snit when he got home. Mumbling about it not mattering whether you liked eggnog or hot chocolate, his beautiful redhead was in a full temper. He held out the bag from the grocers and waited.

“Hello, honey.” She had kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the bag from his hand. “I can't believe I am doing this. I gave her a perfectly good answer and she decided it wasn’t. Hot Chocolate when you come in from the cold, Eggnog after dinner with family and friend.”

Harry waited for Ginny to set the bag on the counter and reach into the cabinet for a glass before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “What’s going on? Why are you so upset? Why are there two cups of hot chocolate on the counter? Use your words.”

“That little hussy wants to do a poll in her article about holiday drinks for the cover feature.” Ginny continued to mumble as she settled into Harry’s arms. “She asked which I preferred and I told her it depends on the situation. She wants a more definitive answer.” 

Harry had spent the next two hours listening to his wife grumble and tasting a variety of eggnogs and hot chocolate. At some point, James had tried to help and had spilled eggnog and chocolate on himself, as well as half the counter. Seeing an explosion on the horizon, Harry had handed his sticky, smiling son to his beautifully frustrated wife and said, “It is time for a bath. Take him and get it started. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

By the time Harry had cleaned up James' spill, Ginny had James bathed and had calmed down. “Let me put him to bed.” Harry had taken James from Ginny and headed for the toddler’s bedroom. “There is a cup of warm cider on the counter for you. Find a place and relax.”

Ginny kissed his cheek and walked towards the kitchen. “Thank you.” 

That was an hour ago. James had gotten stubborn about bedtime and it had taken Harry three stories and a long snuggle to get him to stay asleep.

Harry smiled as he heard humming coming from the sitting room.

“There you are.” Harry watched the firelight dance across her ginger hair. “Are you feeling better now? I don’t think the kitchen has gleamed like that since you tried not to kill a snot nosed football star, twice.”

“I’m okay,” Ginny sighed and rested her head against the back of the sofa. “I just need to learn to deal with her better. I think I have an answer for her.”

“Darlin, you are not allowed to kill her,” Harry settled onto the sofa beside her. “My boss would not understand me determining it a justifiable homicide.”

“I just want to maim her a bit.” Ginny closed her eyes as she rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. “Just a tiny maiming so she will remember …”

Ginny’s soft snore filled the room. Harry brushed her hair back from her forehead. “Oh, we’ll make sure she remembers who the star reporter is, my darling wife. Just let the prankster handle it.”

Harry: I need your help mate  
Ron: I swear I didn’t do it  
Harry: Want to play a prank  
Ron: We aren’t 15 anymore  
Harry: She made Ginny cry  
Ron: Can I bring in George?  
Harry: As long as this conversation never happened  
George: Who made her cry?  
Harry: A cub reporter that needs to learn who has seniority in the newsroom  
Ron: Give us 2 days  
George: I’ll meet you in the lab in the morning little brother  
Ron: Night  
George: Night  
Harry: Night


	18. December 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is known for her kitchen disasters. Can Ron help her find a cookie she can make for the cookie exchange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/44452181670/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Milk and Cookies by Clint Black

Hermione: How many types do I need to make?  
Ginny: Let my brother make them  
Daphne: 2 or 3  
Luna: You are baking?  
Hermione: I am picking recipes, Ron is baking  
Luna: That sounds more like it  
Daphne: What is he making?  
Ginny: Cookies ... Only cookies

Hermione looked up from her tablet. The scene in her kitchen was the exact opposite of what people would expect. Ron was wandering around the kitchen in his “Yes, I bake. She Knows.” apron.

She was sitting at the counter finding recipes. 

“Are you sure about this, Mione?” Ron asked as he pulled ingredients from the cabinet. “I can make all the cookies. I don’t mind.”

“I want to do this.” Hermione brought the tablet over to Ron and showed him the recipe she had found. “They don’t even have to bake. Just mix everything in a pot on top of the stove.”

“Let me see.” Ron looked through the ingredients listed. “I think we have everything. Let me get this batch in the oven and I’ll help you. My Nan used to make these for us.”

Hermione joined Ron at the stove and looked over the list of ingredients. “Butter, milk, cocoa powder, peanut butter, oats. How hard can this be?”

“I have seen George destroy this recipe.” Ron chuckled as he started to assemble ingredients. “To the point where even Charlie would not eat them. Paying attention to timing is the thing.”

“So where do we start?” Hermione asked as she set the tablet on the counter. “It would be nice to make something without destroying the kitchen.”

“Measure first, then worry about the cooking,” Ron pulled Hermione into his chest and kissed her forehead. “We’ll use Nan’s recipe. It will be just fine. Go set the timer for 90 seconds, but don’t start it. I’ll start measuring.”

Hermione reached over to the microwave and set the timer for 90 seconds. “Why 90 seconds?” she asked as she placed a pot on the stove. “That seems like a strange amount of time for cooking something.”

“Nan swore that the mixture had to boil for exactly 90 seconds to come out right.” Ron chuckled at the memory. “Anything more and the sugar crystalizes wrong, anything less and the cookies never set and you have to eat them with a spoon. Unless you are George, then you have to scrape them off the ceiling and pray no one tries to eat them.”

“So all I do is pour, stir, and watch the clock?” Hermione asked, staring at the bowls of ingredients Ron had set on the counter. “Why is there wax paper on the counter? Are you sure I can do this?”

“Yes, love,” Ron sighed and stepped behind her. “You can so this and I will be right here to help you. We will have your cookies done before mine come out of the oven. “

“What goes in the pan first?” Hermione held her spoon over the tattered piece of paper Ron had laid out on the counter. “Butter, milk, sugar, cocoa powder. It says stir until boiling. Then what?”

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and helped her stir the ingredients they had put in the pan. “We will worry about that when it happens. That’s why we set the timer before we start cooking. Just keep stirring. YOu’ll know when it is boiling.”

Hermione let Ron wrap himself around her and talk her through making his Nan’s easy cookies. She managed to keep the sugar from burning and was surprised at how quickly the cookies began the set up as they were dropped onto the wax paper. “This was not as bad as I expected. I think I could make these again. How did George mess them up?”

“Don’t ask … please.” 

Ginny: Nan’s Preacher Cookies?  
Hermione: I made them  
Daphne: Did they go in the oven?  
Luna: I've had those before. Yum.  
Hermione: Yes, they are Nan’s cookies. No, they do not go in the oven  
Gnny: What did my brother bake?  
Daphne: Is your kitchen still standing?  
Luna: Those are good cookies  
Ginny: Save me a few  
Hermione: I’ve got some for everyone. We made 2 batches  
Daphne: I need to get my cookies done  
Ginny: You still have time  
Luna: Neville is helping frost cookies later  
Hermione: Frosting cookies … sounds interesting  
Daphne: Really?!?!  
Ginny: Is that like having brownies?  
Luna: That is not of your business

Ron looked around the disaster that used to be their kitchen. He had sent Hermione to bed a while ago, but he was not tired. It had been fun watching her make Nan’s cookies and have them turn out right. One success in the kitchen would bring her back to try again. Ron walked to the sink and began to load dishes into the dishwasher. Baking cookies was fun, cleaning the kitchen was not. But, it had to be done. Hermione had bought some tins to put the cookies in for the exchange. They were going to load them up tomorrow. He had snuck a few pictures of her making cookies for the baby book and a few for himself. This holiday was turning out to be the best yet. It was time to finish straightening the kitchen so he could join Hermione. 

Harry: A selfie? That’s different  
Ron: She agreed to it while we were baking  
Theo: Is your kitchen still standing?  
Neville: Not nice, Theo  
Theo: Have you seen what she can do to a kitchen?  
Herry: She is getting better  
Ron: I did most of the baking  
Harry: Thank you  
Theo: And you said I was being mean  
Neville: Most of the baking?  
Ron: I found a cookie she can make  
Harry: Congratulations  
Theo: Sounds interesting  
Neville: Are you bringing it to the exchange.  
Ron: Yup. I’m not telling which one it is  
Harry: Really not nice  
Theo: How will I know which ones I can eat  
Neville: I’m sure they are fine  
Ron: I guess you’ll just have to wait and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe that I based Nan's cookies on is my great-grandmother's recipe for Preacher Cookies. Grandmother called them preacher cookies because they were made from ingredients every woman had in her kitchen and could be made quickly if the preacher happened to drop in for a visit.
> 
> Preacher Cookies  
> ½ milk  
> 2 cups sugar  
> 1 stick butter  
> 4 tablespoons cocoa powder
> 
> Mix ingredients in heavy sauce pot and bring to a rolling boil, stirring constantly. Let mixture boil for 90 seconds. Remove from heat
> 
> Add 2 cups Quick Oats (Minute oats) and ½ cup peanut butter. Stir until all ingredients are incorporated. Spoon mixture onto wax paper (1 tablespoon per cookie) and let cool.


	19. December 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo decides to take Daphne on an adventure in the woods. Will she like what they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45362673495/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

“Get up, lazy bones.” Theo nuzzled into Daphne’s shoulder. “We have exams to give.”

“Go away,” Daphne’s voice grumbled from under the blankets. “It is too early and it is cold. I am warm and sleepy.”

“Come on, Brown Eyes.” Theo pulled the blankets off her head and kissed her. “The sooner we get ready and go in, the sooner the day will be over. I have plans for this afternoon.”

“Five more minutes.” Daphne pulled the covers back over her head. “I need coffee and kisses before I decide what kind of day this is going to be.”

Theo: Dress warm  
Daphne: Why?  
Theo: We are going on an adventure  
Daphne: You have a cast  
Theo: We are going on a safe adventure  
Daphne: Really? They exist?!?  
Theo: Dress warm

Theo grinned as he looked a the papers stacked on his desk. Being out for a week at the end of the term meant he had work to do over the break. He was not going to worry about that right now. He was going to have some fun with Daphne after work. Now all he had to do was get her to drive him to the tree farm and walk through the woods with him. Just a little adventure.

Daphne: He is up to something  
Ginny: Is he male?  
Daphne: Yes  
Ginny: Then he is up to something. Accept and move on  
Daphne: How much trouble could he get in?  
Ginny: Is he male?  
Daphne: Yes, but he has a cast  
Ginny: Let me ask again, is he male?  
Daphne: Yes  
Ginny: That’s your answer.  
Daphne: Ugh

Daphne looked around the forest and sighed. She was dragging a small sled and trying to keep up with Theo. His surprise had been coming to his favorite tree farm and getting evergreen boughs to finish decorating their cottage. At least, it wasn’t ice skating.

“Brown Eyes, come on.” Theo’s voice echoed through the trees. “I found the perfect place. It’s beautiful.”

“There is not a pine tree for miles, Chess Man.” Daphne followed the sound of Theo’s voice to the small glen. “All I see are oak trees and snow. What is so beautiful about this place?”

“That.” Theo wrapped his good arm around Daphne and pointed into the branches of the tree. “Mistletoe. I’ll mark it with GPS before we leave. But, first, a kiss under the mistletoe.”

“You walked me all the way out here for this?” Daphne turned to fuss at Theo but stopped. The smile on his face as he looked down at her was a beautiful sight. “Well, maybe it was worth it.”

Theo bent his head and kissed Daphne softly. “Best view on the planet. Time to head back and pick up our branches. Good thing I asked Mr. Earls to put the bundles together for me yesterday.”

Theo: That was fun  
Harry: What did you do?  
Theo: Took her on a mistletoe hunt  
Harry: How did that go?  
Theo: She didn't kill me  
Harry: Is she talking to you?  
Theo: She kissed me  
Harry: That is not what I asked  
Theo: She is talking to me  
Harry: You are one lucky man

Theo settled one end of the rope of greenery on his end of the mantle. “So, are you ready for Christmas?”

Daphne looked up from the other end. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about other things lately.”

“What other things have you been thinking about?” Theo walked towards her and reached for her left hand. “What is more important than Christmas? What could possibly be distracting you from the joys of the season?”

Daphne blushed as Theo brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “I don’t know. Maybe, the thought of being more than your girlfriend. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

“So what are your thoughts?” Theo pulled her to the sofa. “What has been circling in that head of yours.”

“I don’t want to wait.” Daphne tucked her head into the crook of his neck as they settled on the sofa. “I want our friends and family to see us promise forever in that glenn at the tree farm. I want it to be easier to take care of you the next time.”

“The next time?” Theo put a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. “Brown Eyes, life happens and we will take each day as it happens. I want to have your ring on my finger and another one of my rings on yours. I also want you to stop worrying.”

“Have you met me?” Daphne felt the tears slide down her cheeks. “I have never been so scared as I was at the rink. I had to fight to see you in hospital until you grabbed my hand and wouldn’t let go. I can’t do that again.”

Theo kissed her forehead. “Brown Eyes, I can’t promise things like the rink won’t happen again. But we can’t avoid things because we worry what might happen. I want to promise forever in front of our friends and family, too. For all the right reasons.”

“I love you, Chess Man,” Daphne sighed. “So what are our plans for tomorrow? Other than sleeping in?”

Theo: How hard would it be to have an outdoor wedding?  
Neville: What time of year?  
Theo: Summer  
Harry: Not as hard as now  
Ron: Outdoor?  
Theo: Yeah, at the tree farm  
Harry: We can do that  
Ron: Don’t you think he should let her plan it  
Neville: I’ll start working on arch designs  
Theo: Is it worth it?  
Neville: Is what worth it?  
Theo: All of it, the planning, the plotting, the tears  
Harry: Yes  
Ron: Everyday, yes


	20. December 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has talked Luna into going caroling with him. What trouble could he get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46225412642/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: We're Going Caroling by DIck Van Dyke and Jane Lynch

Neville: It will be fun  
Luna: I have never done it. I don’t sing in front of people  
Neville: You have a beautiful voice  
Luna: Why are we doing this?  
Neville: Because they used to come here and sing for Gran  
Luna: Okay. What time?  
Neville: We’ll grab a bite to eat after the shop closes and then go to the community center  
Luna: Are you sure?  
Neville: Yes, a new tradition for us

Luna looked down at what she was wearing. It would have to do. Neville was determined to go caroling tonight. He had been talking about it for a few weeks, but she had never thought he was this serious about it. Neville had declared today “Ugly Christmas Sweater Day” at the green house and she had followed along at Tempest in a Teapot. So, it looked like she was going caroling in her “best” ugly Christmas sweater.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Luna mumbled as she prepared the next set of teapots. “I do not like to sing in public. Maybe I can get away with being in the back and singing quietly.”

“What are you mumbling about?” Neville walked into her kitchen and kissed her forehead. “If you like, we can hide in the middle of the crowd. There will be a lot of people there. I thought we could go by Bishop’s Brew when were are done.”

“You sure know how to bribe a girl.” Luna laughed and kissed Neville’s cheek. “I guess I can go along with that. The more the merrier?”

“I guess.” Neville hugged Luna then headed for the door. “I’ll see you in the greenhouse at six?”

“Sure,” Luna sighed and turned back to her teapots. “Happy Christmas to me.”

Luna: I cannot believe I am doing this  
Ginny: Doing what?  
Hermione: What has he talked you into?  
Daphne: Can I help?  
Luna: We are going caroling with a group from the community center  
Ginny: Sounds like fun  
Daphne: What time?  
Hermione: Inside or outside?  
Luna: We are supposed to head to the community center after we close the shops. I don’t like to sing where other people can hear me  
Ginny: You have a beautiful voice  
Hermione: It really does sound like fun  
Daphne: I’ll see if I can talk Theo into it  
Luna: If he hadn’t been so sweet when he asked  
Daphne: Isn’t that how we get into trouble most of the time  
Hermione: And it doesn’t matter if they are big or little  
Ginny: All they have to do is look sweet when they ask

Neville watched Luna sing through lowered lashes. She was finally starting to sing above a whisper and she sounded beautiful. He could be biased, but he doubted it.

“So, when do I get to hear you sing?” Luna’s whisper caught his attention. “All this talk about how fun it is to sing for people in the freezing cold and I haven’t heard a peep out of you for the last two songs.”

“I was enjoying listening to you.” Neville bent down to kiss her cheek. “I promise I will join you on the next one. It was Gran’s favorite.”

“How much longer are we doing this?” Luna stamped her feet to get feeling back in her toes. “You promised a trip the Bishop’s Brew and I need hot chocolate.”

“One more house and then we are done.” Neville lifted his songbook up and smiled. “I did promise a warm drink. If we get them to go, we can go home and enjoy them in front of a warm fire, just the two of us.”

“One more house.” Luna sighed. “That had better be it. I am not made for cold weather.”

Harry: How did you manage that?  
Ron: She has a beautiful voice  
Theo: So this is why Daphne wanted to go out in the cold tonight.  
Neville: We went caroling. She is going to kill me if she knows I took that video  
Harry: Turnabout is fair play  
Ron: You know they have video and pictures of us on their mobiles  
Theo: Daphne has one of me teaching as her home screen. I still haven’t figured out how she managed it  
Neville: I might have a few on mine  
Harry: I have a great one of Gin asleep with James … but that one is just for me  
Theo: I have one of her teaching … got one of the other teachers to take it and send it to me  
Ron: I might have a few … I know she has a few  
Neville: Gotta run. This is the last house  
Harry: Have fun  
Ron: Stay warm  
Theo: Be good  
Neville: Maybe …

Luna kissed Neville’s chest as she ran her hands down his back. “I’m still cold,” she whispered as she made a trail of kisses along his collarbone.

“Let me see what I can do about that,” Neville murmured as he rolled her onto her back. “We can’t have you being cold.”


	21. December 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some excitement in the world outside of Chess Club? Can they survive what the world throws at them and make it to Bishop's Brew on time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/44458861520/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: WInter WOnderland by James Taylor and Chris Botti

Ginny: What time are you getting to BB?  
Hermione: About 6  
Daphne: 6  
Luna: Hopefully 6. We have some orders to finish and deliver at the end of the day  
Ginny: Sounds good  
Hermione: What time are you getting there Gin?  
Daphne: 7 if she shows at all  
Luna: Hmmmm  
Ginny: We will be there around 6.   
Hermione: Really?!?  
Daphne: Care to wager on her arrival time?  
Luna: 5 pounds on 7pm  
Hermione: 5 pounds on 7:30  
Daphne: 5 pounds on 6:30  
Ginny: Just you wait

Luna: Yule logs?  
Neville: I think we have 2 left  
Luna: Where?  
Neville: By the back door  
Luna: Thanks. TnT is closed up for the night  
Neville: One order to finish and then we can make deliveries on our way to BB  
Luna: I’ll be back to help in a few minutes  
Neville: <3

Harry: Taking James to Molly’s before Chess Club  
Ron: I'm sure Mum won’t mind  
Harry: She is planning some sort of Yule log lighting thing for the grandchildren … no parents allowed  
Ron: Just like Nan used to do. I think she and Dad enjoyed it more than we did  
Harry: We are supposed to get him in the morning. What time is the Exchange tomorrow?  
Ron: After lunch, I think. I’ll check with Mione later  
Harry: Back to work … Apparently the winter solstice is a reason to run naked through the snow … in Hyde Park  
Ron: Oh boy

Harry: She is going to kill me  
Theo: What’s up?  
Ron: More solstice problems  
Neville: You are working late? On Friday?  
Harry: There was a major outbreak of stupid in Hyde Park and the paperwork may kill me  
Theo: Outbreak of stupid  
Neville: What happened in Hyde Park to cause you paperwork  
Ron: He told me about this earlier. Apparently some people decided to celebrate the Winter Solstice in Hyde Park … in the raw  
Harry: I need eye wash and bleach  
Theo: In the raw? Naked?  
Neville: It is too cold for that  
Ron: Apprently not  
Harry: They did not seem to understand that you cannot perform pagan rituals in a public place without clothing  
Ron: How many?  
Theo: Young or old?  
Neville: Now I need brain clorox  
Harry: You don’t want to know how many … Yes … Oh God, Nev - pass the brain clorox when you are done  
Ron: It couldn’t be that bad  
Theo: Young and old?!?!  
Neville: Stop asking  
Harry: Just watch the News at 5 … and pray for me

Harry: Darlin, I’m going to be late  
GInny: What’s wrong?  
Harry: Paperwork … The incident in Hyde Park  
Ginny: NOOOOO … One of our photographer got called out on that  
Harry: I have seen some scary things on the job  
Ginny: He was traumatized  
Harry: So am I  
GInny: I love you  
Harry: I love you more … Don’t look at those pictures

Theo: Poor Harry  
Daphne: I saw the news. When are you going to be home?  
Theo: 5 minutes. Got a good report from the dr  
Daphne: Did he decide when the cast is coming off?  
Theo: Not yet. Set an appointment for next Friday to check it again  
Daphne: Ready for chess?  
Theo: Definitely  
Daphne: Bughouse tonight?  
Theo: Probably not. Ron owes me a long game  
Daphne: Sounds like fun  
Theo: See you soon

Ginny: I am really glad I work Sports and features  
Hermione: What happened?  
Luna: Who got assigned to cover Hyde Park?  
Daphne: OMG … Did she get the assignment?  
GInny: Yup… She was excited when she left the newsroom  
Luna: How traumatized was she?  
Hermione: What are you all talking about?  
Daphne: Naked winter solstice celebration in Hyde Park  
Hermione: Dear God ...Why?  
Luna: I have no idea … and I don’t want to know  
Ginny: She was speechless by the time she got back from the press conference  
Daphne: I bet … Did the paper send out a photographer?  
Ginny: The poor soul … He was looking for something to erase the images from his brain. I refused to look at the photos he shot  
Hermione: People are   
Luna: Insane  
Daphne: Very cold … according to what I saw  
Ginny: I need coffee  
Luna: See you soon

Harry: Pizza tonight?  
Ginny: I’ll ask the girls  
Harry: Did they give you a hard time about being late?  
Ginny: Not tonight … we had other things to discuss  
Harry: I may never be able to unsee that  
Ginny: I will never think of the winter solstice the same way again  
Harry: Neither will I

Ginny: Girls want Mexican  
Harry: I’ll talk to the guys  
Ginny: What is my brother doing?  
Harry: Trying not to lose to Theo … again  
Ginny: Really?!?  
Harry: Theo has been practicing  
Ginny: Want to practice with me tonight?  
Harry: Depends on the rules …

Luna: What time tomorrow?  
Ron: After lunch  
Theo: What is tomorrow?  
Ginny: Cookie exchange  
Harry: What are we bringing?  
Neville: Cookies … to exchange  
Daphne: How about 2?  
Ginny: Sounds good. James should be napped out by then  
Luna: Cookies and a little one .. .this could be interesting  
Hermione: I made cookies  
Ron: And the kitchen is still there  
Hermione: Ronald Weasley!  
Ginny: Brother dear … don’t mess with a pregnant lady  
Theo: Wonder where the ginger is sleeping tonight?  
Luna: Couch?  
Neville: Dog house?  
Daphne: Back porch?  
Harry: His own bed … if he grovels  
Ginny: On that note, I’m turning in for the night  
Theo: We just got home  
Daphne: See you all tomorrow  
Neville: Night all  
Luna: Sleep well  
Ron: Night  
Hermione: Night … I’ll provide pictures of Ronald’s sleeping situation tomorrow  
Ron: Really?  
Hermione: Really … Night


	22. December 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting together with friends to share cookies spirals into a discussion of the effects of sugar on small children. When did Chess Club change so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46332398882/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms

“Where is the bag?” Ginny’s question echoed throughout the house. “I need to find his bag before we go to Ron and Hermione’s. Harry, have you seen his bag?”

“Darlin, it is hanging on the back of the front door.” Harry wrapped his arms around his frantic wife. “Right where you put it after you packed it this morning. If you keep yelling, our darling boy will not finish his nap.”

“And be a royal terror at his aunt and uncle’s house.” Ginny leaned into Harry. “I don't want to forget anything and I feel like I am forgetting everything. I don't like this stage.”

Harry kissed her cheek and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “That is why I am here, darlin. To help you when you feel frazzled and make sure everything is okay. I promise, everything is okay.”

“What time do we have to be there?” Ginny rested her head on Harry’s chest. “Do I have time for a nap? I really would like a nap.”

“Go take a nap. I’ll wake you when it is time to go.” Harry nudged her towards their bedroom. “I’m going to check on the cookie tins while you rest.”

Harry: The house is quiet  
Ron: Nap time  
Harry: Yup  
Ron: My sister is taking a nap?  
Harry: Yup  
ROn: Is she okay?  
Harry: Yup  
Ron: Can you answer with anything else?  
Harry: Nope  
Ron: Never mind … I’ll see you around 2

Harry reached in the back seat to get James out of his car seat. “Are you sure you are feeling up to this?”

“I’m fine.” Ginny stood up with her arms full of biscuit tins. I just have to have a few minutes for things to settle before I start going again. I am not missing this event.”

“You could have sent me and stayed home to rest.” Harry settled James on to his shoulder, grabbing the baby’s bag. “We are just going to nibble on cookies and marvel at Ron’s cooking skills.”

“I am here to make sure you all don’t give Hermione a hard time.” Ginny used her hip to close the car door and headed for the front door. “She is better in the kitchen than she used to be and, in case you forgot, she is pregnant and more sensitive right now.”

“So we are not allowed to pick on Hermione today.” Harry nodded and followed Ginny to the door. “But the girls …”

“Will be enjoying the cookies while you boys play chess.” Ginny rang the bell. “Just keep yourself out of trouble.”

“Me, trouble?!?” Harry raised an eyebrow as the waited for Ron to open the door. “I never get into trouble.”

“Tell that story to someone who hasn’t known you since childhood.” Ginny laughed and shook her head. “I remember your next to last year in Secondary.”

Hermione: Where are you?  
Daphne: Stuck in traffic  
Luna: Really?  
Ginny: You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago  
Daphne: He forgot something and we had to go back  
Hermione: What did you forget?  
Luna: Brownies?  
Ginny: Yum, Brownies  
Daphne: We forgot the cookies … I did not have brownies today  
Hermione: Do not lie … You like to have brownies  
Luna: I might have brownies tonight  
Ginny: Be careful how often you have brownies, they can make you fat  
Daphne: Really?!?  
Ginny: Just ask Mione  
Hermione: I am not fat … just pregnant

“James, no more.” Ginny pulled James’ hand from the tin of cookies closest to him. “You have had enough cookies for this week. As it stands, we may never get you to sleep.”

“Come on, Gin. Let him have another one,” Ron teased as he watched her try an keep the baby from getting another cookie. “What harm can a couple more cookies do?”

“Just you wait, big brother,” Ginny smiled and lifted James from the chair he was sitting in. “When your little one gets big enough to want foods full of sugar. The more sugar you let them have, the less sleep they think they need.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Ron shrugged as he tried not to laugh at his nephew’s attempts to get another cookie. “My child will sleep no matter how many cookies she has.”

“Let me mark this on the calendar.” Harry placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “When your little one is the same age as ours is now and you cannot get him to sleep after cookies, I will expect an apology. It is time for us to take our not so sleepy, sugar fueled child home.”

“Thanks for coming.” Ron got up from the table and began to pack up tins of cookies. “Hermione wants to do this again soon. I just wanted the cookies I didn’t have to bake.”

“Go take care of your sleepy wife.” Harry gestured towards the sitting room. “We’ve got the kitchen clean up taken care of.”

Ginny: Thanks for the cookies  
Hermione: I had fun  
Luna: The chocolate peanut butter ones you made, can I have the recipe  
Daphne: Are those hard to make?  
Hermione: Super easy to make. I’ll bring the recipe to Chess Club  
Ginny: I’m headed for bed  
Luna: I’ll be there eventually  
Daphne: Lights are out at my house  
Hermione: Good night ladies  
Luna: Night  
Daphne: Night  
Ginny: Sweet dreams


	23. December 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions are an important part of the holiday season. Can Ron survive Hermione’s reaction to his favorite tradition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46332398862/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Song: Wonderful Christmastime by Paul McCartney

“Wake up, love.” Ron nudged the lump in their bed. “It’s time to get up. Fellowship breakfast at church is in an hour.”

Ron did not want to know what the garbled words that drifted up from the lump actually were. “Love, holiday traditions.” Ron gently nudged the lump again. “We go to church for the fellowship breakfast and then we can come home for a nap.”

“New holiday tradition.” a sleepy voice rose from beneath the blankets. “The pregnant lady gets to sleep as long as she wants and the ginger gets her a cup of real coffee and muffin when she finally decides to arise.”

“No such luck, love.” Ron laughed as he stood from the bed. “The pregnant lady agreed to help serve at the fellowship meal and the ginger only makes decaf right now. Time to rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Five more minutes.” Hermione’s curls peaked from under the covers. “Five more minutes and we will see can be done. I need my beauty sleep.”

Ron: Can you let the ladies know we are running late?  
Ginny: Sure, Is Mione okay?  
Ron: Just the normal sleepyhead stuff  
Ginny: You may end up with morning duty  
Ron: I won't mind  
Ginny: You say that now

“So what is the plan for this afternoon?” Ron asked as he opened the door for Hermione. “I need to grab a couple more things for under the tree before then end of the day.”

“All I had planned was wrapping gifts and eating dinner.” Hermione looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you got everything we needed the other day. What did you forget?”

“Just a few little things for the stockings.” Ron shrugged. “It shouldn't take long for me to get them. I’ll help you wrap for a while before I go.”

“I thought you weren’t going to wait until the last minute this year.” Hermione sighed and pulled out her Christmas list from her bag. “Start getting the stuff out of your office. I’ll get the stuff I need from the closet in our room.”

“I did not wait until the last minute.” Ron yelled towards their room from the office. “Shopping tomorrow would be the last minute. Besides, how am I supposed to get a gift for you when you are with me?”

“Have you ever heard of Amazon?” Hermione tried not to laugh as she listened to Ron’s reasoning. “You have had plenty of opportunities to shop without me. What am I supposed to do with all these baby toys?”

“Wrap them. Where is the fun in getting everything done early?” Ron laughed as he carried supplies into the sitting room. “Don’t worry, I know what I still need to get. It should only take an hour or so.”

Hermione: Where are you?  
Ron: At the store  
Hermione: If you don’t get home soon, I’m going to bed  
Ron: I haven’t been gone that long  
Hermione: Check the time  
Ron: It’s only 9:30  
Hermione: You left at 6:30  
Ron: I’ll be home soon  
Hermione: I’ll leave the wrapping paper out for you  
Ron: Love you  
Hermione: Love you more … Come home

Ron carefully slid his key in the lock and turned. He was running a little later than he expected and didn’t want to take a chance on waking Hermione up if she had gone to sleep. His shopping trip had been a success, even if it had taken longer than he expected. 

“Just a little longer?” Hermione’s sleepy voice carried through the dark sitting room. “I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost in the stores.”

“It took a little longer than I expected to find a couple of things.” Ron kissed her forehead and set his shopping bags on the coffee table. “I had to go three different places before I found the last piece of Mum’s gift. Why don’t you go on to bed? I’ll be there as soon as I wrap these last gifts.”

“I’m not sure I like this tradition, Ronald.” Hermione yawned as she stood up from the sofa. “Come to bed soon. We have to be at Mum’s by ten.”

“Happy Christmas, Mione.” Ron pulled her into his kiss. “You and the little one get some rest. I’ll be there soon.”

Harry: That is your greatest Christmas gift  
Ron: Yes she is  
Harry: When are you giving it to her?  
Ron: At Mum’s tomorrow afternoon  
Harry: I am going to hear about it when we get home  
Ron: Not my fault I thought of it first  
Harry: She may never take it off  
Ron: That’s the idea  
Harry: Go to bed. It is late  
Ron: Family tradition says the husband adds a charm to the necklace each time they add a child to the family  
Harry: I guess I know what I am getting Gin for her birthday  
Ron: Night  
Harry: GO TO BED  
Ron: Happy Christmas  
Harry: Happy Christmas


	24. December 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is a time for friends and family ... and a discussion about Theo's love of caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/45470987925/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Under the Christmas Lights by Gwen Stephani

“So, what are we doing today?” Theo asked as he leaned against the doorframe. “All the presents are wrapped and we don’t have to cook tomorrow. Mum said dinner will be around six.”

“I have no plans for anything today.” Daphne took a sip of her tea. “I would like to go to Christmas Eve services. Other than that, I plan to do absolutely nothing.”

“We could go shopping.” Theo grinned as he watched Daphne slowly place her teacup on the counter. “I’m sure we could find some last minute deals. I might need a gift or two…”

“You can go shopping and risk someone bumping into that healing arm of yours if you want.” Daphne sighed as she walked over to Theo. “I was thinking popcorn and a movie by the light of the Christmas tree was the perfect way to spend the day. Services don’t start until 8:30 so we have all day.”

“I think I could be talked into a movie or two.” Theo wrapped his good arm around Daphne and lead her into the sitting room. “How about a holiday classic - Die Hard.”

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie.” Daphne laughed as they settled on the the sofa. “What about White Christmas or A Christmas Carol? NO, that is not a Christmas movie.”

Theo picked up the case for Lethal Weapon and grinned. “Watch the first scene and tell me it is not a Christmas movie.”

“Chess man, we may never agree on this one.” Daphne wiped tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh. “Just because it has a Christmas song or a Christmas tree does not mean it is a Christmas movie. But for you, I will watch an action movie and let you call it a Christmas movie.”

Hermione: That is so cute  
Ginny: Is he hugging the movie case?  
Luna: What movie is that?  
Daphne: He is protecting Lethal Weapon from me  
Hermione: Why?  
Ginny: The debate again?  
Luna: It is not a Christmas movie  
Daphne: Unless you ask any of the boys  
Hermione: We should have a Holiday movie party  
Luna: Two tellies  
Ginny: One for the girls  
Daphne: And one for the boys  
Hermione: Next year, that is so happening  
Ginny: We can use Daphne’s house  
Daphne; Why?  
Ginny: The man cave otherwise known as Theo’s office  
Luna: I like Theo’s man cave  
Hermione: The boys will never leave it  
Daphne: They have to go to the loo at some point

“So, is it too late for coffee?” Theo asked Daphne as he settled her into his car. “I did not realize that you meant Midnight Mass when you said Christmas Eve services. I am going to have to have something to keep me awake.”

“It is not that late,” Daphne laughed as she waited for Theo to slide into his seat. “I will call in an order while you drive. But only a tall. Too much caffeine and you will never sleep and be grumpy for Christmas Day.”

“I am never grumpy,” Theo huffed and started the car. “I might be less than pleasant first thing in the morning, but I am never grumpy.”

“I have talked to your first hour students if you haven’t had coffee before school.” Daphne stopped trying not to laugh. “There are Muppets with better attitudes than you if you don’t have coffee in the morning. It’s worse when you don’t sleep or don’t have enough sleep.”

“I am not grumpy.” Theo growled. “I am perfectly pleasant with or without coffee. Just ask my mother.”

Daphne struggled to breathe through her laughter. “She is the one who warned me about Theo the Grouch. It is so cute when you are grumpy.”

Theo shook his head as he pulled into traffic. He could not believe that she took his mother’s word over his when it came to his disposition in the morning. “Are you sure you love me?”

“I promise - I love you, Chess Man, even when you turn into Theo the Grouch.”

Theo: I can’t believe she thinks I am a grouch when I don’t have coffee in the morning  
Harry: I think she is right  
Ron: Mate, you needed some kind of caffeine before we could talk to you in Secondary  
Neville: Remember when he tried to give up caffeine for hockey season  
Theo: It wasn't that bad  
Harry: Mate, every guy on the team bought you a Coke before the first game  
Ron: Our first hour teacher bought you one and had it waiting for you on your desk  
Neville: Daphne needs to make sure you never run out of caffeine  
Theo: Seriously  
Harry: I will gather evidence  
Ron: That is part of your job  
Neville: Gotta run … Meeting Luna for Candlelight service  
Theo: Gotta go too … Christmas Eve services start in 5 minutes  
Ron: We aren’t going this year. Sleepy Mione has gone to bed for the night  
Harry: She is growing another human...  
Neville: She can sleep through Christmas Eve services

Theo gently shook Daphne’s shoulder. “Wake up, Brown eyes. We’re home.”

“Five more minutes,” Daphne mumbled as turned her face towards the window.

“Brown Eyes, we are home.” Theo chuckled as he tried to wake her up. “I don’t think you want to spend the night in the car. Come on and wake up for five minutes.”

“Bed sounds good.” Daphne grumbled as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt. “Promise to tuck me in?”

“Always.” Theo leaned over and kissed her forehead. “The sooner we get inside, the sooner Christmas morning comes.”

“Happy Christmas, Chess Man.”

“Happy Christmas, Brown Eyes.”


	25. December 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Luna spend Christmas morning answering texts and exchanging gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46655111101/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Song: White CHristmas by Bing Crosby

Harry: Happy Christmas!  
Neville: Do you know what time it is?  
Ron: *hits Snooze button*  
Theo: Happy Christmas! Coffee is brewing!  
Harry: It is Christmas morning and I have a toddler  
Neville: Some of us like to sleep in when we don’t have to go to work  
Ron: It is still dark  
Theo: But, it’s Christmas morning!  
Harry: James says”Time for presents!  
Ron: *points at window* Dark …  
Theo: Yeah James!  
Neville: Sleeeeeeepppppppp

Neville looked down at the fading screen on his mobile. Harry and Theo had always been excited about Christmas morning. He just wanted to snuggle a little longer in his warm bed. He had a few surprises under the tree for Luna, but they could wait until the sun was up.

“Who was that?” Luna’s sleepy voice came from under the covers. “It’s too early for anyone to be awake.”

“Harry is a little excited.” Neville burrowed back under the covers and pulled Luna into his arms. “It is still dark and we are not opening the shops today. Back to sleep with you.”

“Sleep is good.” Luna yawned and burrowed into Neville’s shoulder. “No presents until the sun is up.”

Ginny: Happy Christmas!  
Hermione: Happy Christmas!  
Daphne: It is 7 am … I need coffee  
Luna: *Snooze button*  
Ginny: The boys have been up for ages  
Hermione: Ron is still buried under the covers  
Daphne: Theo is bouncing on the bed like a three year old  
Luna: I am sleeping  
Ginny: The sun is up now … The boys are pulling me out of bed  
Hermione: Time to take someone's covers  
Daphne: I’m going to be sea sick if he doesn't stop bouncing on the bed  
Luna: Go back to sleep!

Luna slowly pulled to covers away from her face. Neville was still sleeping but sunlight was streaming through the windows of his bedroom. She had put her mobile under her pillow after the last set of messages from the girls. She really did not want to get out from under the covers.

“You awake?” Neville’s voice sounded rough as he rolled towards her. “The sun is getting bright. I could sleep for a while longer if you want.”

“I guess we should get moving.” Luna groaned as she stuck a toe out from under the covers. “I am a little curious. You were messing with the stockings under the tree before we came to bed last night.”

“Just making sure everything was where it is supposed to be.” Neville kissed Luna’s forehead. “I noticed the pile on my side had gotten a little bigger when we got back from church last night. What did you do, Moonbeam?”

“Nothing,” Luna shrugged and rolled out of the bed. “I just waited until the last minute to put a few things there. Someone likes to shake his presents if they sit under the tree too long.”

“I do not shake them.” Neville slid his feet into his slippers and reached for his robe. “I was just rearranging them and I happened to hear something rattle.”

“So that is what we are calling shaking presents to guess what they are now.” Luna laughed and fell back on the bed. “No peeking while I start the tea. I need something to keep me awake while you unwrap your presents.”

“Moonbeam, make it coffee and you can unwrap first.” Neville walked towards the door. “I can’t wait to see what is in each package under the tree and the stockings, too.”

Harry: Let’s try this again … Happy Christmas!  
Ginny: Time for presents!  
Ron: I am still not awake  
Hermione: He is too awake. Just not finished with his coffee  
Daphne: Theo is still bouncing  
Theo: I am not  
Luna: I am still not completely awake  
Neville: I have presents to unwrap  
Harry: So …  
Ginny: What did you get?  
Hermione: I’ll show you later  
Ron: You can see when you get to Mum and Dad’s  
Theo: The rest of us will not be there, we have other family events to attend  
Daphne: But there is always tomorrow  
Luna: What do we need to bring, Gin?  
Neville: Snacks and stuff  
Ginny: Just yourselves and your holiday spirit  
Harry: Happy Christmas!

Neville watched as Luna dug through the fruit and candy to get to the box in the toe of her stocking. It had been fun watching her rip through the packages he had wrapped and put beneath the tree, but this box was special.

“Sunshine?” Luna looked up at Neville as she pulled a long box from her stocking. “What have you done? You have already given me so much.”

“Just a little something for you.” Neville blushed as he watched Luna crack open the box. “I wanted you to have something to wear that reminded you of our story.”

Luna pulled the charm bracelet from the box and handed it to Neville. “Help me put this on. Where did you find such perfect charms?”

“A special place.” Neville held the bracelet up for Luna to look at closely. “The moon for my Moonbeam, a teapot for her special place, a forget-me-not for our memories, a mitten for fun, and a knight for me. We can add more as we add memories.”

Luna held out her wrist as Neville explained each charm. “It’s perfect, Sunshine. I don't think I will ever take it off.”

Neville kissed Luna’s wrist as he closed the clasp of the bracelet. “I can’t wait to add more memories to it. Happy Christmas, Moonbeam.”

“Happy Christmas, Sunshine.”

Ginny: What is that?  
Hermione: Someone got spoiled for Christmas  
Daphne: Theo needs lessons  
Luna: It is beautiful  
Ginny: I don’t think I have ever seen charms like that before  
Hermione: Where did he find it?  
Daphne: I need to show this to Theo  
Luna: My charms … my Sunshine


	26. December 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Boxing Day tradition - Movies at Harry and Ginny's with the Chess Club. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46735770181/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: What Christmas Means to me by Pentatonix

Ginny: The boys are still sound asleep  
Hermione: That is not new for Ron  
Daphne: The snoring wonder continues to slumber ...  
Luna: Neville hasn’t been to bed yet … He had plants to check and heaters that are not working right  
Ginny: What time is everyone headed over?  
Hermione: Around 2?  
Daphne: Sounds good to me. Theo might be up by then  
Luna: 2 sounds fine. Do you need us to bring anything?  
Ginny: I have the snacky stuff here.  
Hermione: Do you need drinks?  
Daphne: Movies?  
Luna: Sanity?  
Ginny: No … Yes, don’t let Theo pick … Maybe  
Hermione: Sounds about right  
Daphne: When did our lives get this strange?  
Luna: When Chess Club happened …

Harry: Today, she wants to be up before the sun  
Ron: *snooze button*  
Theo: She had coffee on the nightstand before 9 am  
Neville: What are you complaining about. I haven’t been to bed yet … heat issues in the nursery  
Harry: Do you need us to help?  
Ron: Please .. I need sleep  
Theo: I have some big heaters  
Neville: I got the units running again but I am going to have to call someone after the new year to replace a few units  
Harry: Get some rest Nev  
Ron: I’m trying too  
Theo: And Daphne says I’m a grouch  
Neville: What time this afternoon?  
Harry: Gin says around 2. Are you going to be okay by then, Nev  
Ron: ugh  
Theo: Sounds good  
Neville: Night

Ginny: Can you get the veggies out of the fridge?  
Harry: I can. Why are we texting?  
Ginny: James is asleep on my shoulder and I am afraid he will wake up if I move  
Harry: Was he a nap time terror?  
Ginny: Yes, he need the nap because his Chess uncles are going to wind him up  
Harry: They are not that bad  
Ginny: Theo taught him to make motorcycle noises  
Harry: It is so cute  
Ginny: James tried to get on the bike last time Theo had it here  
Harry: He did not  
Ginny: He did. Daphne caught him before he got too far  
Harry: Is everything else ready for the invasion?  
Ginny: There are a few things that need to be set out, but the girls are going to do that when they get here  
Harry: Why is there a list of movies on the fridge?  
Ginny: Ideas for what not to watch today  
Harry: That is a great list of Christmas movies  
Ginny: It is not a list of Christmas movies  
Harry: It definitely is  
Ginny: We will just have to disagree on that  
Harry: Love you  
Ginny: Love you more

Theo: Where are you?  
Daphne: Almost home  
Theo: Where did you go?  
Daphne: I just needed to pick up a few things  
Theo: I saw the flyers  
Daphne: There were a few good sales  
Theo: We are supposed to be at Harry & Ginny’s in less than an hour  
Daphne: I will be home soon  
Theo: I thought you hated the crowds and the frenzy  
Daphne: I have never passed up a good Boxing Day sale  
Theo: Come home  
Daphne: I’ll be there soon

Ron: Hey little sister  
Ginny: Hey big brother  
Ron: running late  
Ginny: Everything okay?  
Ron: Yeah, Mione decided to take a nap before we came over  
Ginny: A nap or a coma  
Ron: What is the difference?  
Ginny: A nap is 30 minutes, a coma is 2 hours  
Ron: A long nap  
Ginny: Is she okay?  
Ron: Yeah, she just gets tired easy and yesterday was a lot  
Ginny: Get her when you can  
Ron: Don't get into trouble  
Ginny: Who me?  
Ron: Yes, you. I know you 

Ginny: Everybody make it home?  
Hermione: Pulling in now  
Daphne: Give us another 10 minutes  
Luna: I am at the cottage, he is checking the nursery again  
Ginny: Make sure the guys check in … Harry is pacing  
Hermione: Thank you for today  
Daphne: Theo will recover eventually  
Luna: I have never seen Nev that animated  
Ginny: I don’t think I will ever look at Christmas movies the same way again  
Hermione: I did not know Harry could move like that  
Daphne: I told you all that Theo was slightly protective of that movie  
Luna: But “My precious, don’t listen. You are a Christmas movie” just like Gollum?  
Ginny: Please tell me someone recorded that  
Hermione: I don’t think Ron did.. He was laughing too hard  
Daphne: I could not hold my mobile at that point  
Luna: I think I have at least part of that  
Ginny: I have an idea  
Hermione: Why am I suddenly afraid?  
Daphne: Gin, there is a limit to what we can do  
Luna: What? I’m in  
Ginny: The year in review. A video at the New Year’s Eve party.  
Hermione: I’ll set up the Drive folder  
Daphne: Are we going to let the boys help?  
Luna: Why not? You know they have all kinds of photos and videos on their mobiles  
Ginny: I’ll edit everything Saturday. Harry has to work and James is doing a Cousin Day with Mum  
Hermione: This is going to be too much fun  
Daphne: It has been a really good year, even with a few bumps  
Luna: Nev just walked in...Night ladies  
Ginny: Night all  
Hermione: Sweet dreams  
Daphne: Love to all!

Harry: Why is my wife laughing like a loon?  
Ron: I have no idea. Mine looks like the cat that ate the canary  
Neville: Is everyone home?  
Theo: Just pulled in and Daphne is giggling and furiously texting  
Harry: The girls are plotting again  
Theo: When are they not plotting?  
Ron: When they sleep?  
Neville: I’m not sure they stop then  
Harry: Theo, are you okay?  
Theo: Why do you ask?  
Ron: My precious  
Neville: I have never seen anyone guard a movie like that  
Harry: It was just a movie  
Theo: But …   
Ron: Leave him alone, Theo and his precious  
Neville: You will never live it down  
Theo: You lot could have helped  
Harry: I’m sorry, mate. I couldn’t stop laughing  
Ron: The look on your face  
Theo: I hate you all  
Neville: No you don’t  
Ron: You LOVE us  
Harry: You really do  
Theo: Good night … may you not sleep a wink  
Harry: Good night  
Ron: Night all  
Neville: Night


	27. December 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry uses lines from a children’s movie to get Ginny to come home. What exactly does he have planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46837178082/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: Do You Want to Build A Snowman from Frozen
> 
> Some of the texts in this chapter are direct quotes from the movie “Frozen”

Harry: Do you want to build a snowman?  
Ginny: What are you up to?  
Harry: Come on let's go and play  
Ginny: Who are you and what have you done with my husband?  
Harry: I never see you anymore, come out the door, It’s like you’ve gone away  
Ginny: Seriously, what are you up to?  
Harry: Come home … You have been at work long enough  
Ginny: I have a few more things to finish up  
Harry: Come home  
Ginny: I’ll be home soon and then we can play with James in the snow

Ginny slid her mobile into her desk drawer and sighed. She hated having to work on days when Harry didn’t but things had to get done. She had laughed out loud when his texts had come through. He had been watching Frozen with James when she left home. Leave it up to her husband to find a unique way to tell her that they missed her.

“You can go home any time, Ginny.” She looked up to see her editor, Matt, standing in the door of her office. “The feature is ready to go for tomorrow’s paper and it is perfect weather for enjoying the snow with your family. Anything else can wait until tomorrow.”

“If you are sure it looks ready,” Ginny hesitated. “I’m not sure I am happy with the positioning of some of the artwork. I just need to tweak a few more things.”

“Ginny, you were supposed to leave more than an hour ago. I’m calling the feature pages done and sending you home. Go enjoy the rest of the day with your boys.” Matt pushed off the door frame. “I expect to see your parking space empty when I leave here in twenty minutes.”

“Okay, I’m shutting down now.” Ginny closed the program she had been working in. “I guess I can go home if you insist. I could go home and build a snowman.”

“You do that, Ginny.” Matt laughed as he walked out of her office. “Don’t darken this door for a few days. You have tomorrow off.”

Ginny: He is up to something  
Hermione: You are surprised by this how?  
Ginny: He texted Disney lyrics to me while I was at work  
Hermione: Which movie?  
Ginny: FROZEN  
Hermione: He is definitely up to something  
Ginny: I don’t wanna  
Hermione: Do you want to build a snowman?  
Ginny: Stop it!  
Hermione: Come on let's go and play  
Ginny: Seriously … stop!  
Hermione: Okay … bye

“Harry James Potter, what are you doing?” Ginny screamed as she felt snow fill the collar of her coat. “I agree to your plan to help James build his first snowman. I did not agree to a cold neck.”

“I have done nothing.” Harry grinned, running across the snow with a giggling toddler. “Your son has great aim. It was all his idea.”

Ginny reached back to shake the snow from her collar. “I’m sure he came up with this idea all on his own. He is brilliant but I have a feeling he had help with this idea.”

“Mama, play!” James’ giggles filled the air as Harry set him in the snow.

“Time to build a snowman, little man.” Harry laughed as James fell on his bottom in the snow. “We need to make a big ball of snow, not eat the snow.”

Ginny walked over to her boys and started to wipe snow off James’ face and mittens. “Okay gentlemen, what kind of snowman did you have in mind? Big or small? Fat or skinny?”

“Up, dada, up!” James reached for Harry instead of answering his mother.

“Upside down it is.” Ginny smiled and reached in the basket she was carrying. “So first we put his hat on the ground.”

“I’m not sure about Mama’s plan, my boy.” Harry helped James to pack snow into a large ball. “Can we build an upside down snowman?”

“Up, dada, up!” James giggled as he helped Harry add snow to the growing ball.

Ron: What is that?  
Theo: Is my picture upside down?  
Neville: I don’t think so … unless there is snow in the sky  
Harry: This is my son’s first snowman  
Ron: It doesn’t look like any snowman I have ever seen  
Theo: Is it’s head on the ground?  
Neville: How did you get it to stand up?  
Harry: Gin is a firm believer that everyone need a strong backbone.  
Theo: I need one of those in my yard  
Neville: I need one in the Bower  
Ron: When will you be available to reproduce this miracle of snow engineering?  
Harry: You will have to talk to the boy … He may not want to share his idea

“Good night, little one.” Ginny kissed James’ forehead as she tucked the cover around his sleeping form. “Today was a busy day. Mama love you, little man.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as she watched their son sleep. “Do you want to build a snowman?” Harry sang softly in her ear.

“I think we have done that already today.” Ginny sighed softly. “I could really use some cocoa and quiet time in front of the fire.”

“Your wish is my command.” Harry kissed her cheek. “The cocoa is on the end table and the fire should be just about right. Would you care to join me for a night cap?”

“Sounds perfect.” Ginny turned in Harry’s arms. “Thank you. I needed this afternoon. Trying to work around the holidays has been tougher this year.”

“Let’s not talk about work right now.” Harry pulled Ginny toward the sitting room. “I want to spend some time relaxing with my wife. The couch is calling our name.”

“Lead on, my dear.” Ginny curled her hand into the crook of Harry’s arm. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

Luna: He is going to kill you  
Hermione: Is that drool?  
Daphne: Can I have that for my background?  
Ginny: He is just too cute for words  
Hermione: I need to sleep  
Daphne: Me too  
Luna: Good night ladies  
Ginny: Night  
Hermione: Sweet dreams  
Daphne; May the boys not drool like Harry … I am out of clean towels :)


	28. December 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just thought replacing chess with cards on a Friday night would be a good idea. Can Neville's cottage survive the chaos that insues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32002476257/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Desperado by The Eagles

Harry: So are we going to BB tonight?  
Ron: It is going to be hard to find a table big enough for all of us  
Theo: It is Friday night  
Neville: Come to the cottage.  
Harry: We are playing cards instead of chess tonight  
Ron: Are you sure, Nev?  
Theo: Everybody meet at BB to get their favorite drink and then head to Nev’s?  
Neville: Bring your favorite snack and card game  
Harry: This is going to be interesting  
Theo: I’m bring a trophy … and I will be taking it home  
Ron: Not so fast, lawn boy  
Neville: That trophy will look good in the window of my shop …

Ron slid his mobile into his pocket. He needed to close up the lab soon if he was going to get things together for tonight. He needed to stop by the grocers for crisps and dip. He should probably get some veggie and dip, too. Hermione was trying to eat better and she seemed to want fresh vegetables with everything.

“Hey, George,’ Ron stuck his head into George’s office. “Mind if I knock off early tonight? We’re headed to Neville’s for cards and I need to do a few things if we re going to get there by six.”

“Sure, go ahead little brother.” George looked over his shoulder as he laid his tweezers onto his workbench. “Just remember, you have the early shift tomorrow. Seven comes very early if you stay up all night playing cards.”

“Thanks! Don’t stay here too late, brother.” Ron smiled as he walked towards the back door of the shop. “Last time I left early, I got a call from your wife. It was almost midnight and you still weren’t home.”

“She worries too much.” George grumbled, turning back to his work. “It’s not like she doesn’t have that stalker app that the girls like so much. I know how to leave work on Friday night.”

“I heard that.” Ron’s voice drifted back towards George’s office. “Just make sure you are home before bedtime. Your children miss you and your wife said she needs a good snog.”

Ron: What do you want to take to Nev’s tonight?  
Hermione: Isn’t it Friday night  
Ron: We decided to play cards instead chess tonight  
Hermione: Does Luna know?  
Ron: I guess  
Hermione: What kind of stuff does Nev want us to bring?  
Ron: Snack stuff  
Hermione: Can you get me some veggies and dip?  
Ron: Yes, dear … Love you  
Hermione: Love you, more

Ron felt out of place as he wandered the aisles of the grocers. He had a couple of bags of crisps in his basket and now he was looking for dip. Hermione always made this look so easy. He did not want to have to call her to ask her where to find what he was looking for. 

“Pardon me.” Ron apologized to the back of the curly headed woman he had bumped into.

“No worries,” Hermione turned around and smiled at Ron.

“What are you doing here?” Ron smiled as he reached for her hand. “I thought you had to work until five.”

“The library closed early today because of the holiday weekend.” Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. “I figured this is where you would shop on your way home. Besides, the little one wanted some salt and vinegar crisps and I forgot to tell you.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you are here.” Ron kissed the top of her head and began to walk towards the vegetable section of the store. “I still need to find dips and pick up the veggie platter before we can head home. Is there anything else the little one wants.”

“Just keep walking down the aisles and I’ll let you know.” Hermione put her bag of chips into Ron’s basket and settle her free hand onto the slightly rounded belly. “Sometimes I don’t know what I want until I see it. Look, juju hearts. Those are so good…”

Ron smiled a continued to push his basket through the grocers. Like with Hermione was never dull and his pregnant wife’s cravings were making every trip to the grocers an adventure.

Hermione: Are you sure it’s okay to have the card games at Nev’s?  
Luna: He is looking forward to it  
Hermione: It is Friday night after all  
Luna: and Mary is working  
Hermione: I can’t believe she is still there  
Luna: John says she has been better since the incident but I am never comfortable when she is there  
Hermione: She still doesn’t like Chess Club?  
Luna: No, so the boys playing cards at BB could be an issue  
Hermione: They do know how to behave  
Luna: Theo is bringing a trophy for the winner of the First Annual Chess Club card tournament to take home  
Hermione: That is NOT a good idea  
Luna: They will forget how to behave  
Hermione: Hide all of the breakable stuff in whichever room we are playing cards in.   
Luna: They can’t be that bad  
Hermione: Do you remember why they started playing chess at BB?  
Luna: OMG … I have work to do.

Hermione did not know that Go Fish could be a cutthroat game. Ron was hunched over his cards looking around the table like he was on a battlefield. “Harry, do you have any Queens?”

“Yes, I do,” Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips. “I have one Queen and she is your little sister. In my hand, I have NONE.”

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.” Ron grumbled and looked back at the cards he was holding. “We are playing with a bloody double deck and NO ONE has a bloody Queen? Someone is a dirty, rotten cheater.”

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. “Ronald, dear, look at your hand. You have all of what you have been looking for.”

“Woman, what are you talking about.” Ron laid his cards face down on the table. “How do you know what I have in my hand? Who taught you to play cards anyway?”

“First of all, the only reason you are not sleeping on the sofa when we get home is because I love you.” Hermione continued to giggle. “And second of all, if you don’t want me to see your cards, put them on the table when you decide to kiss my neck or touch my belly. You have flashed your hand at me so many times I think I have it memorized.”

Hermione started to laugh harder as Ron’s jaw dropped and no words came out of his mouth. Soon, the whole table burst into laughter. “She has you there, mate” Harry tried to speak and laugh at the same time. “If you would pay more attention to the cards instead of your wife, I would have won this game three rounds ago.”

“Pots and kettles, Potter.” Ron started to chuckle as pointed towards Ginny sitting on Harry’s lap and holding their cards. “No one said you could double team in Go Fish. Bloody cheaters, the lot of you.”

Hermione: Is he hugging the trophy in his sleep?  
Harry: They are rubbing it in  
Ron: Bloody cheaters, the lot of you  
Ginny: No one cheated  
Daphne: Anyone have recommendations for a cranky twenty something toddler?  
Theo: I am not cranky  
Luna: There was no cheating involved. Nev is a card shark  
Hermione: He is something  
Ginny: I had no idea cards could be so bloodthirsty  
Harry: He used to be worse  
Theo: There is a reason none of us would play cards with him at University  
Luna: He was planning the display as he fell asleep  
Daphne: As much as I am enjoying this conversation, I need sleep  
Ron: Bloody wankers, the lot of you. That trophy is mine next year  
Ginny: Hermione, take your cranky husband’s mobile and tuck him into bed  
Harry: Good night all  
Theo: Night  
Daphne: Are we still friends?  
Ron: NO  
Hermione: Ignore the grouch. We are still friends. Night  
Ginny: Sleep well  
Luna: Sweet dreams


	29. December 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's day had a cold beginning but Daphne is going to make sure it has a warm end. Can she warm him up with soup and conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40012104243/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Song: Winter Dreams (Brandon’s Song) by Kelly Clarkson

Daphne: When will you be home?  
Theo: Soon  
Daphne: It is too cold out there  
Theo: I promised Ted I would get this done today  
Daphne: No one needs an ice sculpture in their yard  
Theo: Have you met Ted?  
Daphne: Yes, more than once  
Theo: He is a good guy. He’s just nervous about his party tomorrow  
Daphne: It is too cold for this  
Theo: I’ll be home soon

Daphne set her mobile on the counter. She never knew that landscaping could be a job in the dead of winter, but being a part of Theo’s life had taught her that landscaping calls could come at any time. Theo was good at it and she was proud of the business he had built alongside his teaching career.

She walked across the kitchen to the slower cooker sitting on the counter by the stove. She had decided to make potato soup this morning. She loved dumping ingredients in the pot and walking away. The cottage smelled wonderful. She had about another hour before she added the final touches and the soup would be ready to eat. A knock on the back door startled her out of her musings.

“What are you doing back here?” Daphne asked as she pulled a snow covered Theo into the kitchen. “You are covered in snow and is that ICE in you beard?”

“Easier to get into the house from the garage.” Theo’s teeth chattered as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms. “It probably not a good idea to take the bike to Ted’s house. It is a little cold out there.”

“You don’t say.” Daphne grabbed Theo’s hands and started rubbing them. “What you need is some common sense and to not catch pneumonia. Off to the shower with you.”

“I am fine.” Theo protested as Daphne started to maneuver him towards the bathroom. “I just need a few minutes in from of the fire and I’ll back to normal.”

“Chess man, there is nothing normal about you.” Daphne turned the knobs on the taps of the bathtub. “It will take more than a few minutes in front of the fire to thaw you out. Get naked and get in.”

“Brown Eyes, an invitation like that is hard to refuse.” Theo turned Daphne around and kissed her deeply. “I think there is room for more than one person in that shower. Care to help me warm up?”

Harry: Are you okay?  
Theo: I’m fine. Why?  
Harry: Daphne wanted me to an APB out on you earlier. Said you slipped out of the house early and still weren’t home  
THeo: I had a last minute landscaping job for a client  
Harry: In the dead of winter?  
Theo: He is having a party tomorrow night and need some yard work done  
Harry: Again, in winter?  
Theo; He had a couple of ice sculptures delivered that needed to be staged and he asked for an upside down snowman by the door.  
Harry: Where did they get that idea?  
Theo: He saw your creation on my mobile  
Harry: She said it had been hours when she called  
THeo: The snowman took longer than expected  
Harry: Call her next time if it is going to take longer than you expect. She worries  
Theo: That is part of what makes her perfect  
Harry: Just call her next time  
Theo: Yes, mum …

Daphne struggle to untangle herself as she rolled away from Theo. “What are you doing?” Theo’s sleepy voice came from somewhere in the tangle of blankets. “Come back and snuggle with me. It is warm under here.”

“If you want dinner tonight, I need to check on things in the kitchen.” Daphne patted the lump under the covers. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I just need to add the cream cheese and blend it up good.”

“What’s for dinner?” Theo sounded less sleepy now that food had been mentioned. “I vaguely remember the kitchen smelling good when I got home. But, someone distracted me.”

“You’ll have to get out of the covers to find out.” Daphne stopped by the door. “We could eat in front of the fire if someone would check on things in sitting room while I work in the kitchen. But, if he wants to stay in bed and starve …”

Daphne could hear Theo grumble his way through the house as she finished using the emulsion blender on the soup in the slow cooker. He might grumble about getting out of a nice warm bed to satisfy the whims of a brown eyed witch, but he would have the sitting room ready for dinner in front of the fire by the time she had the soup in the bowls. 

“What smells so good?” Theo still sounded half asleep as he wrapped his arms her from behind.

“Potato soup.” Daphne put the emulsion blender on the cabinet before she turned in his arms. “It just needs a minute to rest and then we can eat.”

Theo kissed her forehead. “Potato soup. Do we have cheese and bacon bits? Potato soup doesn’t taste right without them.”

“You can get them out of the fridge while I fill up our bowls.” Daphne kissed his chin. “Take everything into the sitting room and I’ll bring the bowls.”

Theo and Daphne spent the next few minutes moving around each other in the kitchen. “Where did you learn how to make this?”” Theo asked as he settled onto a pillow on the floor. “I have never had potato soup like this. Mum used to swear it took forever to make.”

“I found the recipe online.” Daphne settle beside him on the floor. “I like it because it is easy to get started before work and it doesn’t take much more work to finish it off when I get home. I’m glad you like it.”

“I like that you take the time to cook for me.” Theo leaned forward and nipped her lower lip. “You had some soup there. I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Daphne laid her head on his shoulder. “Let’s eat so we can enjoy some chess by firelight. Ginny was telling me about these new rules she found.”

Theo: When did Chess get new rules?  
Harry: The rules for chess have been the same for centuries  
Theo: You need to talk to your wife then  
Harry: ???  
Theo: Daphne introduced me to a new set of rules for chess. She said Ginny told her about them  
Harry: Really?  
Theo: I don’t think we can play that version of chess at BB on Friday nights  
Harry: OHHHH … those rules  
Theo: Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow Cooker Potato Soup
> 
> In a 7 quart slow cooker (Crock Pot), add the following ingredients:  
> 5 lbs golden potatoes, washed and cubed but not peeled  
> 1 onion, chopped  
> 64 oz. chicken stock  
> Salt and pepper to taste
> 
> Cook on low for 8 to 10 hours
> 
> Just before serving, add 2 bricks of cream cheese. Combine into soup using emulsion (stick) blender.
> 
> Serve with cheddar cheese and bacon bits (to each his own for garnish and flavor)


	30. December 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna planned to cook breakfast for Neville as a special surprise. Burned eggs and toast were not a part of her plan ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32046528007/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: My Favorite Things by Julie Andrews

Neville rubbed his eyes. Something wasn’t quite right. The bed felt empty and the cottage smelled like bacon. Why did the house smell like bacon?

“I hope you like burnt toast and runny eggs.” Luna sighed as she sat beside him on the bed. “I was trying to surprise you with breakfast. If you can wait about thirty minutes, I will run to the grocers and get more eggs and bread and try again.”

“I’m sure it is just fine, Moonbeam.” Neville curled around her. “I’m never really that hungry in the morning anyway. Do I smell bacon?”

“Yes, you do.” Luna dropped her chin, staring at the floor. “It appears that I can make a decent cup of coffee and cook bacon to perfection. Toast and eggs, on the other hand, are not my cup of tea.”

“You make very good tea.” Neville sat up in the bed. “Let me get up and we will see what we can save of breakfast. I am perfectly fine with bacon and coffee for breakfast.”

“The kitchen is a little bit of a disaster.” Luna drug her feet as Neville got out of the bed. “I may have tried to make biscuits before I found the bread. I’m sorry.”

Neville put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. “It will be okay. Just because you think today is a disaster, does not mean that it is the end of the world. We will tackle the kitchen just like everything else, together.”

“Are you sure you want me to move in with you?” Luna tucked her chin into the crook of his neck. “I can be a bit of a disaster. I can't promise I won’t leave a trail of projects gone wrong behind me.”

“I’m sure of very few things in my life, Moonbeam.” Neville kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. “Sharing this cottage and this life with you is one of them. Now, let’s go have some bacon.”

Luna: I can’t believe I did that  
Ginny: Did what?  
Luna: Burned breakfast  
Ginny: How do you burn cereal?  
Luna: I didn’t make cereal  
Ginny: Oh  
Luna: I tried eggs, bacon and toast  
Ginny: Is the kitchen still there?  
Luna: The bacon was good  
Ginny: The eggs and toast?  
Luna: Were burnt. But he ate some anyway  
Ginny: Are you at Nev’s?  
Luna: Where else would I be?  
Ginny: I thought you weren’t moving for a few more days  
Luna: I’m here, my stuff still hasn’t moved  
Ginny: Oh  
Luna: I need to learn to cook breakfast  
Ginny: He loves you no matter what  
Luna: I still need to learn to make more than bacon and cereal for breakfast

Neville looked around the disaster that used to be the kitchen of his cottage. He had never experienced a breakfast like Luna had created this morning. Hearts cut into the bread and filled with an egg, all fried together looked good on Pintrest. But, like other things in life, the way it looked online is not the way it turned out in real life. He appreciated the effort but he could not stand the sad look on her face.

“I can cook just about any meal,” she sighed as she stared at the floor. “But I have never been able to figure out breakfast beyond bacon, coffee and cereal. I only have bacon figured out if you like it crispy.”

“So, we will eat cereal and bacon for breakfast.” Neville pulled her into his chest and set his chin on top of her head. “Better yet, I will take care of breakfast while you handle lunch and dinner. Now let’s get this cleaned up so we can head to your flat.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Luna’s question was muffled against his chest. “It’s not too late to change your mind about your invitation. The lease on my flat runs until February.”

“I am not taking back anything.” Neville voice rumbled through his chest. “I want you here more than anything. If the next forever is going to be like the last week, I am blessed.”

“Even if I ruin breakfast?”

“Even if you ruin breakfast.”

Neville: Do you know of anything that will get the smell of burnt eggs and toast out of a kitchen?  
Theo: No. Why?  
Ron: Luna tried to cook breakfast, didn’t she?  
Harry: Did you eat it?  
Neville: The bacon and coffee were good  
Harry: She can cook lunch and dinner  
Theo: So you won’t starve  
Ron: She makes good cupcakes  
Neville: So she is making breakfast for everybody on Tuesday morning?  
Harry: What is Tuesday morning?  
Theo: Oh crap  
Ron: We promised to help move furniture, didn’t we?  
Neville: I’ll see you all bright and early Tuesday morning.

Luna looked around at the boxes in her sitting room. “It seems like so much now that it is packed up. Where are we going to put it all?”

Neville’s voice seemed to come for the center of a pile of boxes. “We have the storage building at the Greenhouse as well as the attic if we can’t find a place for it in the cottage. Our possession never look like much until we have to pack them up and move them. Are you going to be okay with all of this?”

Luna wiped a tear from her cheek and tried to smile. “I think so. I don’t know why I am crying. I have been looking forward to this since you asked me.”

“Is this the last place you lived with your dad?” Neville asked, as he rubbed her shoulders. “I know I was fine with moving things around at Gran’s death. Until I packed up her sweaters from the office, then I fell apart.”

“I was fine until this.” Luna held up one of her father’s pipes. “They have been sitting on that shelf forever. I look at them all the time. Putting them in a box should not be this hard.”

“I’ll tell you the same thing Ginny told me.” Neville took the pipe from Luna’s hand and placed it in the box she had been packing. “Those we have lost are not tied to a place or a thing. They are tied to our hearts and our minds. Putting his pipes in this box just means we get to move your memories of him with us.”

“Ginny is a smart lady.” Luna reached for the next pipe on the shelf. “This one goes on the mantle in the sitting room. The rest we will figure out later.”

“It’s getting late.” Neville closed the box after Luna set the pipe into it. “How about we pick up a pizza on the way home. We have a party to get ready for.”

“I think I can handle that.” Luna stood on her tiptoes to kiss Neville’s cheek. “First one to the car gets to choose the pizza.”

Luna: So are you coming to bed anytime soon?  
Neville: Just have to check on one more thing at the Bower  
Luna: Everything was perfect there when I left an hour ago  
Neville: I’m being obsessive, aren’t I?  
Luna: Yes … it is cold out there and we have had a long day  
Neville: I’ll be to the cottage soon  
Luna: Come home  
Neville: Yes, dear


	31. December 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute decisions and preparations lead to the Chess Club celebrating a great year with a party in the Bower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32114557937/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Song: What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve by Ella Fitzgerald

Neville: Where did I put the power cord?  
Luna: Look in the cabinet behind the ivy at the back of the Bower  
Neville: ???  
Luna: Remember, there is an old wardrobe at the back of the Bower that people can use a a backdrop and you use for storage  
Neville: Why would I put the power cord there?  
Luna: Because that is where the power supply is. Why are you so nervous?  
Neville: I am not nervous  
Luna: They will love what you have set up. Come in and warm up.  
Neville: I need to get this done  
Luna: It will still be there after a cup of tea.

Neville looked around the Bower. Luna was right. He should not be this nervous about tonight’s party. It was just the Chess Club. But tonight was about more than New Year’s Eve. It was about starting traditions. He couldn’t afford to mess it up.

Time to run through the checklist one more time. Thermal sheets were hanging in each of the archways to keep the heat in. Thermal sheets had been draped from the chandelier at the center of the Bower to the archways to keep any weather from joining the party. Heaters were placed under tables and ready to be turned on an hour before the party was supposed to begin. Tables and chairs were arranged around the Bower so everyone could get to food, drink or conversation. Fairy lights made the ceiling look like the night sky and there were lamps around the edges of the Bower so it wasn’t completely dark. The table was set up for the video equipment Ron had brought earlier in the day. Luna was right. It was time for a cup of tea.

Luna: If he doesn’t stop going out to the Bower to check on one more thing, I’m going to tape him to a chair  
Daphne: You are not allowed to tape people to chairs, sweetie  
Luna: He is going to drive me daft with all his pacing and muttering  
Daphne: I thought you were baking  
Luna: I am trying too  
Daphne: But …  
Luna: Who can concentrate with him going in and out the back door or talking through his check list for the 5th time?  
Daphne: Get him to help you bake  
Luna: Maybe  
Daphne: It is that or strip chess  
Luna: Seriously … We don't have time for that

Luna laughed as she slid her mobile into her pocket. Neville’s nervousness was starting to wear off on her. She had two dozen more cupcakes to get made and decorated before she got ready for the party. Leave it to Daphne to suggest something to distract Neville’s nerves that distracted her from her baking. She really need to get this baking done. What kind of New Year’s Eve party would it be without champagne cupcakes?

Daphne: Where are you?  
Theo: Stuck in traffic  
Daphne: What are you wearing tonight?  
Theo: I have no idea. Why?  
Daphne: I’m getting ready to step in the shower  
Theo: Why did you tell me that?  
Daphne: You asked  
Theo: What does you getting in the shower have to do with what I am wearing tonight?  
Daphne: I was laying out what I am going to wear and I thought I would lay out yours too  
Theo: Jeans and a jumper?  
Daphne: Okay … I’ll set it out for you

Daphne rummaged through their closet looking for her favorite bulky sweater. She had found jeans and a nice jumper for Theo, but she could not find the sweater she wanted. If she didn’t get a shower soon, there was no way she was going to be ready when they needed to leave. She was going to have to give up on the idea of her bulky sweater and just grab one of Theo’s jumpers if she didn’t find it soon. It was just the Chess Club at the Bower tonight. What she was wearing to celebrate was not as important as who she was celebrating with.

Theo: Mate, I need help  
Ron: What did you forget?  
Theo: Nothing. I am just running behind because I am caught in traffic  
Ron: Are you driving? You only have one good arm right now  
Theo: The car has speech to text  
Ron: Even so  
Theo: I just need you to download something on to Nev’s computer when you get there  
Ron: I’m not sure about that  
Theo: It’s nothing bad. Just some clips of events from the year  
Ron: I thought the girls had something like that put together already  
Theo: Do you really trust them to be balanced?  
Ron: This is true … Send me the link when you get home  
Theo: Thanks!  
Ron: Be careful. One trip to emergency for you is more than enough this month

Theo pulled into the drive in a rush. He needed to get to his computer and send Ron the media file he had created last night. He had heard Daphne plotting a “highlight” video for the party tonight and thought there should be a even representation of the last year for the Chess Club. He did not trust the girls to show everything. Embarrassing memories needed to fall beside beautiful ones, just like sad moments needed to happen to highlight the happy ones. Theo breathed as sigh of relief as he entered the cottage and heard the shower running. Sitting down at his computer, Theo got lost in final edits and was surprised by a pair of small hands over his eyes.

“Are you almost ready?” Daphne asked as she tried to see what Theo was working on. We need to leave soon if we are going to get to the greenhouse on time.

“I’ll go clean up in a minute. I need to get this sent to Ron before we go.” Theo turned in his chair and kissed each of her palms. “Give me twenty minutes and we can go.”

Ron: Are you okay?  
Hermione: I’m fine. Stop worrying.  
Ron: Don’t think I can do that  
Hermione: I am not going to break or disappear  
Ron: Promise  
Hermione: I’m taking a nap and you are 2 rooms away  
Ron: I still worry  
Hermione: Come check on me then  
Ron: You are taking a nap  
Hermione: Come join me

Ron leaned on the doorframe of their bedroom and smiled. Hermione was curled up in nest of blankets in the center of their bed, He reached in his pocket and pulled out his mobile. Making sure the flash was off, Ron snapped a picture of the scene before him. He was a lucky man. He had the love of his life in his bed and his future under her hand. Ron pushed a few more icons on the screen on his mobile and laid it down on the bedside table. A thirty minute nap with his family was the next item to complete on today’s “To Do” list. Curling around his sleeping wife, Ron laid his hand over hers on her growing baby bump. A nap was a good thing before the excitement of New Years Eve.

Hermione: We are going to be late  
Ginny: What’s up?  
Hermione: We took a nap  
GInny: Really?!?!?  
Hermione: Not your kind of nap  
Ginny: Sure you didn’t  
Hermione: He thinks I need to rest every five minutes  
Ginny: He is going to hover  
Hermione: Make him stop  
GInny: Nope  
Hermione: I hate you  
Ginny: No you don’t  
Hermione: Was Harry this bad?  
Ginny: They all are

Hermione giggled as she snapped a photo with her mobile. Ron was still sleeping, but they need to leave soon. She walked into the kitchen to make sure all the snacks they were taking were packed and ready to go. She was glad he had talked her into a nap and then decided to join her. He had been working longer hours during the holidays. A tired and stressed Ron was not a fun Ron to live with. They really needed a few days to just relax and be Hermione and Ron without the rest of the world peaking in on them.

“Hmmm, what time to we have to be at Nev’s?” Ron’s sleepy question tickled her ear as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

“In about ten minutes.” Hermione sighed. “I guess we should get ready and go. I let Ginny know we would be running late.”

“We might need to be ready for nap jokes.” Ron kissed her cheek and chuckled. “Turnabout is fair play.”

Ginny: I need sleep  
Harry: We can stay home  
Ginny: No, I am not missing this  
Harry: We can be late if you need a nap  
Ginny: I do not need a nap  
Harry: Why not  
Ginny: Because, I’m fine  
Harry: We can leave early if we need to  
Ginny: Not on your life. I am going to enjoy my New Years Eve  
Harry: If you insist

Ginny waited for Harry at the door to the greenhouse. He had gone to park the car but she did not want to enter the party without him. He needed to hurry and park because she was getting cold. Neville had promised all the girls that the Bower would be warm but she had dressed in layers just to be on the safe side. Stamping her feet, Ginny looked at the door she was about to enter.

“Private Party. Happy New Year” decorated the sign that hung in the front window. It looked like Luna had been busy with more than just her baking skills today. Both Luna and Neville had sent her messages today about little things for the celebration tonight. She didn't think she had every texted “It will be fine” more times in a week than she had today. She couldn’t wait for the boys to see the “Year in Review” video she and the girls had put together. Everything was coming together and tonight was going to be a beautiful way to end the year.

Harry: Just parking the car  
Neville: Everything is set up in the Bower  
Harry: Breathe Nev  
Neville: I’m trying  
Harry: How is Luna?  
Neville: Trying to remember to breathe  
Harry: Stop messing with the stuff in the Bower  
Neville: How did you know?  
Harry: I know you  
Neville: Am I that bad?  
Harry: No … you just like it perfect  
Neville: I guess  
Harry: Go check on Luna and get warm  
Neville: She threw me out of the kitchen  
Harry: Did you stick your finger in the icing?  
Neville: Maybe …  
Harry: See you soon

Harry smiled as he wrapped the scarf around his head tighter. He had been with Neville earlier today to make sure the heating was going to work but Luna had sent him packing when she started to hang fabric around the space. “Go help Ginny get James ready. You know she will spend the whole party fretting if she doesn’t have him settled with her mum before you rush over her.” Luna said as she pushed him out of the Bower. Chuckling at the memory, Harry approached Ginny.

“What took you so long?” Ginny asked as he reached for the door handle. “Did you have to park in Siberia or something?”

“No, just had to tell Neville to breathe and check on Luna.” Harry continued to chuckle as he pulled open the door and escorted Ginny towards the Bower. “I think we are the first ones here and both of them are fretting over things. Let’s go help them settle into hosting this party.”

_“Maybe it's much too early in the game ...Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same ...”_

Ella Fitzgerald's voice greeted each couple as they walked towards the Bower. Neville fiddled with the computer beside the projector set up at the back of the Bower while Luna rearranged plates and bowls of snacks laid out on tables around the room. “Neville, do you have a minute?” Ginny’s voice called from the entrance. “I have something to load on that computer and I might need a little help.”

Luna looked up from her straightening and smiled “You two are the first ones here. Harry, I need to get a few more things from the back room. Can you help me out?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder to check on Ginny and Neville. “Sure, Luna. Lead the way. I’ll consider it practice for tomorrow.”

_“Maybe I'm crazy to suppose … I'd ever be the one you chose …”_

Theo looked over his head as he and Daphne stopped in the entrance to the Bower. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, Theo squeezed Daphne’s hand before letting it go. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Daphne looked around, confusion in her eyes. “We are spending the evening with friends and you just kissed me under mistletoe that I’m sure Luna hung just for that purpose.”

“Thank you for being who you are and letting me be who I am.” Theo nipped her bottom lip and pulled away. “And for not running screaming in the other direction when I asked you out the first time.”

“Thank you for asking, Chess man.” Daphne ran a finger along his nose and chin. “Broken arm and all, this has been a grand adventure I am not ready to end. Now, let’s find our friends and have some fun.”

_“Oh, but in case I stand one little chance … Here comes the jackpot question in advance …”_

Ron was having trouble seeing for the tears running from his eyes. The “Year in Review” video the girls had put together had them all in stitches. Funny moments and pictures of things they had done together or as couples filled the twenty minute movie. The girls had also included some of the serious and scary moments. It was a tradition they would have to continue next year. There were pictures he had not seen before and clips of moments he would never forget. He hoped that they had made copies of the video for everyone to take home and watch again.

“Having fun, love?” Ron asked as he pulled Hermione against his chest. “I think I will frame that shirt and jumper from the white elephant party to hang in the nursery. The looks on their faces was priceless.”

Hermione leaned back and kissed his cheek. “Only if I get to hang the picture of you and Harry playing Go Fish with it. This has been an amazing year.”

Ron looked around the Bower at his family and friends. “That it has, love. I cannot wait to see what the next year will bring.”

_“What are you doing New Year's … New Year's Eve …”_

Laughter filled the Bower as the couples watched both “Year in Review” videos. Neville looked at his watch and then across the Bower to Luna. With a lift of his eyebrow to get her attention, he headed out of the Bower, towards the kitchen they used for Tempest in a Teapot. Luna’s small hand slipped into his as she joined him. “Is it time?” her voice was quiet in the dark.

“Yup. The glasses and bottles are chilling in the kitchen. All we have to do is bring them to the Bower.” Neville kissed her cheek as they continued to walk towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Neville and Luna returned to their friends with trays of sparkling grape juice in champagne glasses. “It is that time again.” Neville’s voice filled the Bower as everyone gathered in a circle.

“Time for what, Nev?” Theo asked, wiping tears from his eyes and reaching for a glass.

“Time to bid fair the well to one year,” Harry started to speak.

“And welcome to another.” Ron finished Harry’s thought like they used to during their school days.

Everyone laughed and took a glass from the trays Luna and Neville were holding. “Does anyone have the time?” Ginny looked around at her family, by blood and by choice.

“11:55.” Luna spoke up as she set her tray on the table closest to her.

“Just enough time to get in a toast before the clock strikes.” Hermione smiled and took a deep breath.

“To memories” Hermione raised her glass.

“To beginnings” Luna reached for Neville’s hand as she tipped her glass.

“To old friends” Harry touched his glass to Ron’s.

“To new relationships” Theo bumped Daphne with his cast.

“To new adventures” Ginny looked around the circle they had formed.

“To never ending promises” Daphne clinked her glass against Theo’s.

“To dreams.” Ron touched Hermione’s rounded stomach as he raised his glass.

“To forever.” Neville lifted his glass towards the center of the Bower.

“To Chess Club.” Eight voices echoed through the Bower as a clock struck midnight in the distance. The perfect end to a beautiful year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be remiss if I did not take time to thank my amazing writer friends for their encouragement and beta duties during this story. It was supposed to be my NaNoWriMo story this year, but it turned into a three month labour of love when life (and Grad School) got crazy.
> 
> xxDustnight88 - Thank you, my dear. Between work and writing, you help keep me on the path that is in front of me ... Please don't hate me when I ask you to Beta my Grad School Research paper in a few months.
> 
> Starrnobella - Sounding boards end up in stories too ... I'll try not to do it so much next time
> 
> GaeilgeRua - Luna is my spirit animal too ... and you always help me find more beautiful lines for her to say
> 
> articcat621 - One day we will meet ... and share more than just stories on a page
> 
> To those of you who have read all of this - Thank you! You are the reason I keep trying to get the stories in my head out into the world. Here's to another year of writing our dreams into reality ...


End file.
